


Concert Vibes

by LexieLovesWriting



Series: The Concert Vibes Story [1]
Category: Game Grumps, natewantstobattle (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Concert, Cuddles, Elvis Presley - Freeform, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Excitement, F/M, Fluff, Possible smut, Romance, Slow Burn, YouTube, first fanfic, mark likes her but its not the same, protective, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieLovesWriting/pseuds/LexieLovesWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're with your friends at a concert. They tell you that they are meeting up with people to have a group at said concert. you didn't realize that one of these friends was going to be a cute, dorky guy that has a smile you can't forget.</p>
<p> so this is my first fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting to the Concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew! the first chapter is completely edited! like I state at the end of this story, in a little AN, I am in the process of rewriting and perfecting this story. Sorry this chapter will be good and the rest of them won't. I'm going back and editing them to be a little longer and a litter better written.

Waking up today, you knew this was going to be a wonderful day. You had requested off work today for the concert you were about to see. You were thrilled. There was only one reason you were this excited, and not just because you were going to see one of your favourite bands in concert. You were bubbly and charismatic; an extrovert if you will. You loved to meet new people. So when you were told that you would be meeting new people, you were ecstatic. You were possibly going to have new friends by the end of the night, and that was something to be excited about

When you got dressed, you slipped on a lacy bra. To be completely honest, you weren't really expecting anyone to see it, but you had decided that you really wanted to feel your best going to this concert. You then pulled on a pair of matching underwear and then walked to your closet, pulling out an off-the-shoulder shirt. You grinned at it. You had cut it and made it off the shoulder yourself. It made it worth a little more, at least that's what you thought of it at least. You mess with the top of the shirt, letting it fall just right on and off your shoulder. You walked to the dresser, pulling out navy blue jeans and pulling them up over your legs. These particular pair of jeans were high wasted, and they definitely made your butt look fine. Slipping on some white tennis shoes and spritzing perfume on yourself, you looked at yourself in the mirror and smiled.

Now it was time to go to your bathroom for makeup. You were an artist; you did a fair amount of animations and some rather marvelous artwork. Personally, makeup was also in the ‘art” category for you. You walked in and opened up your makeup bag. It was a decent sized bag, and you looked for a good minute for your foundation and beauty sponge. You rolled the sponge under some cool water and then wrung it out. Since this was a concert, you went lighter on the makeup. You didn't want to look completely terrible by the end of the night since you knew you would be going out afterwards. You were also aware that you liked to go hard at concerts. Singing at the top of your lungs and dancing around, like the end of the world was the day after. That was what you did at concerts, and you knew you would be too sweaty to try and keep a mask that is makeup on and looking fresh. So, after putting on your foundation, you did a thick winged eyeliner, mascara, concealer, and dark matte lipstick. You also decided you’d contour and highlight, because to be honest, you felt like you looked like a potato without it. You fixed your hair to be cute in a ponytail. You weren’t very happy about this ponytail, but you knew more than anyone else that at concerts, if you didn’t pull your hair back, you were a pretty awful person. The last thing you wanted was to be that awful person people talk about on the drive home.

The concert started at 7:00, and it was about 4:00 now. The plan was to meet with Danny, Arin, Suzy, and Ross at their office, and then carpool to the concert from there. The drive to their office was a good twenty minutes away, and the venue was another hour. At the concert, we would be meeting up with Barry, Mark and whomever else they decided they would want to bring along with them. Whoever else, you were excited about that. Meeting new people was still such an exciting thing, even at the age of twenty-five.

You grabbed your purse, shoving your ID and wallet haphazardly into it as you zipped it up. You walked out of the apartment and down the stairs. Once you got out into the parking lot and near your car, you rang up Danny to say you were on the way.

"Hello?" you hear a voice question from the other side of the phone. He didn’t sound too thrilled

"Hey Dan, it's (Y/N), letting you know I'm on the way to the grump space. Need me to pick up anything while I'm driving up?"

"Oh, (Y/N)! Hey! No, I think we're good. Just waiting for you and Ross to get to the office," He says much brighter than before. You could tell he was smiling as he talked to you.

"Why isn’t Ross there?” you question suspiciously.

“I’m not sure. It’s kind of—Oh! He’s pulling up now!” Danny says. It sounds like he is trying to look out of something, possibly a door or a window? You couldn’t tell.

“I see. Does Ross even like (F/B/N)?” you ask again, getting into your car and shoving the keys quickly into the ignition. Turning the keys, you hear your engine start. It hums quietly as you buckle yourself in with one hand as Danny talks to you.

"I believe he only knows a couple songs, but he's our Designated Driver." Dan said rather lamely.

"Ah, understood. Well, I’ll see you soon!" you said, hanging up the phone. 

The drive up was rather relaxing. You turned on the radio, and turned it off, then back on again. Driving was an odd thing for you. Listening to music was too distracting, but driving in silence would make you go absolutely mad. You tapped gently on the steering wheel as you drove, which was a nasty habit you somehow picked up from god knows where.

When you pulled into the parking area, you saw Ross, Arin, and Dan's car, parked neatly in every other parking spot. You assumed Suzy had just ridden in the car with Arin. Walking into the office, you were suddenly tackled by Danny, who yelled your name loudly as he pulled you into a large hug. This was a typical thing for him. You didn’t get to see him as often as you wanted to, since you had to move a bit away from Glendale. When Danny yelled your name, everyone else came running in shortly after. You smiled at them all, glad to see them.

"Are you ready (Y/N)?" Arin said with his announcer-like voice. He knew how much you loved this band. You felt your lips move to a cheeky grin.

"Uh, Duh! This is going to be great!" you said beaming towards him.

Once you all went through the plan of attack, you all walked outside. You were mainly talking to Suzy, who questioned you on your "boring" makeup.

"It isn't boring, just a little light is all!" you said rather defensively.

"But you're always so elaborate with your makeup! I'm not used to seeing you without a lot." She said, looking at you with one perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose at you. 

"Wearing a lot of makeup to a concert of your favourite band isn't a course of action I just take, Suz. I'm going to be sweaty and dancing! I have to be comfortable."  
She thought about this for a moment then shrugged.

"I suppose so," she said. She had the same love of makeup just like you. You loved talking to her about it as well.

"I for one thinks she looks gorgeous without all the makeup," you heard Danny say. You smiled at him. He was always so sweet to you. Arin nudged him and they went into a fit of laughter. Both you and Suzy looked at each other and then back at them. Ross shook his head and unlocked his car. Everyone began to pile in.

Ross drove while Danny sat shotgun. Then it was you Arin and Suzy in the back. Arin sat by Suzy and you sat by Arin. While Ross was driving, Danny played a rockin' playlist of songs from the band you were going to see and the openers of said band. You all jammed out, singing loudly and giggling up a storm until you reached the venue.

Once you were there, you all stepped out of Ross' car and he locked it. He then looked at the rest of the group, half expecting us to run into the venue like children at an amusement park.

"Alright... Mark said he would meet us inside at the Venue's bar area. That is the easiest place to spot," Danny said, reading a text message off to you all. You nodded, pulling out your ticket and walking to the entrance. They all followed shortly after you.

Walking inside the venue was almost heaven. Seeing such huge fans coming to see the band was exciting. Merchandise tables lined the hall going into the venue, shirts and shorts being sold for twenty dollars.

"(Y/N)!" you heard a voice call. You had assumed it was for someone else, but instinctively you looked towards the noise anyway.

When you do turn your head, you see the bar area and two men waving. You look behind you then look back at the men. You stood there for a moment, staring at the men who were calling for you. It only took a minute to realize it was Mark and Barry. Waving excitedly to them, you turn to the others who you usher to the bar area. You run quickly towards the two men, dodging other people and promptly jumping into Mark’s outstretched arms. He picks you up in a huge hug, smiling brightly. He spins you around and then sets you down gently. Looking down at you. He has his famous smile plastered to his face. It has been so long since you've seen him. Yeah, you Skyped him and texted him a lot, but physically seeing him was something else. He just had a presence to him that was just so gentle and protective. He was your best friend, and he saw you as his little sister. Little was not a metaphor, either. You were only five foot one.

Barry gave you a Bear hug after the moment you and mark had, and he smiled at you. 

“Seems like I won’t be able to top that crazy hug Mark gave you, hu?” he said to you with a half-hearted laugh. You laughed at his joke and turned to Mark as he spoke to you.

"Hey, (Y/N), there's some people we want you to meet!" Mark said to you, acting as if it were some sort of “close your eyes, it’s a surprise! No peeking!” type of moments. Regardless, you got extremely giddy. You could feel your heart racing as you looked at him to continue.

"Nate! Matt! Get over here!" Mark called. You almost thought the people didn’t hear him, until two rather tall men walked towards your group. One had a cup of what you assumed was beer, and the other had a can of diet coke. The man with the diet coke laced in his fingers rather tightly spoke first.

"Hey, I'm Matthew Patrick. You can call me Matt." He said rather bombastically. He had a rather large shit-eating grin on his face and he looked like a sarcastic asshole, to be completely honest. He had large, chocolate brown eyes and hair to match. His dress and his demeanor felt like you were suppose to have dressed business casual for the occasion, like he was the CEO of a company and you were trying to get a work connection. Despite this, you treated him with a most gracious attitude. 

" Hi Matt! I am (F/N) (L/N), call me (Y/N),” you say, shaking his hand. His hand was cool and gentle, but firm to shake. Your head turned when the other man began to speak.

"Hello (Y/N)," you heard the other man say. You felt your eyes widen and your heartbeat speed up. You dropped Matt’s hand immediately. The other man stood with an open demeanor. He gave you a warm and welcoming smile.

 

"I'm Nate"


	2. Meeting Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concert is now underway, but you're really only paying attention to him. which maybe isn't a good thing.

You felt like you stared at the man for an uncomfortable amount of time before you said much of anything. When you did, though, you turned back to your regular, charismatic self. Why did you feel your heart speed up? It was so odd. You gave him an endearing smile, waving to him.

“My name is (Y/N), but it seems you’ve already figured that out,” you say to him. He gives you a grin back. He was about to speak until a voice interrupted him.

"Alright, drinks anyone?" you heard Arin say. You instantly looked at him then smiled. You didn't want to get hammered, but you definitely wanted to have a least one beer and enjoy it.

Nate already had a beer, and matt was drinking diet coke, but the rest of you grabbed a beer. Except Ross, of course also drinking diet coke. You sipped at your beer and then glanced over at Mark, who began asking you how your affairs were at home.

"Is the job is treating you well?" he asks hopefully. From your complaints, he knew what the answer was going to be, but you humored him anyway with an answer.

"As well as a job can treat me. People at grocery stores are insanely rude!" you say with a defeated tone to your voice. Mark laughed gently and then spoke again.

"I can only imagine. I still think you should start a channel on YouTube. It could be fun for you, and your art is amazing. Not to mention that voice of yours,” he says. You roll your eyes at this and shake your head. “I’m serious! You'd get popular easily, especially with all of us," he said motioning to the rest of your friends. You shrugged, not too fond of the whole idea.

"I suppose, I just don't think I'm that talented. Not to mention, I don’t exactly have the time for it," you say. Mark looked to you rather defeated.

"Don't sell yourself short! You’re nothing short of talented! Save your voice tonight, okay?” he asks. What an odd request. Why did he want you to save your voice?

"Hard promise, Mark, you know this is my favourite band," you say in a giggly way towards him. Mark stands up and stretches.

“I know it is. I’m going to find the rest of our friends, I think they went into the crowd already,” Mark says, waving to you and walking into the crowd. As you watch him walk away, you suddenly hear Nate's voice. You think it’s just in your head when he suddenly taps you on the shoulder. His dark brown eyes meet yours and you smile.

"This is your favourite band, I’ve heard," he said to you. You turned to him with a sheepish smile on your face.  
"Of course! (F/B/N) is a very amazing band, detailed guitar riffs and solos? They're so incredibly artistic." You say. Nate gives a laugh at your sudden enthusiasm about this band.

"Very true. I knew you would be fantastic the minute Mark told me about you," he said, almost thinking aloud. You gave him a questioning look, as if to ask him to spill about what he was talking about in the first place.

"Mark told you about me...?" you turned to look in the direction where Mark walked off. You and Nate were completely alone. Well, as alone as you can get at a concert. You looked around a bit more when you hear Nate let out a soft chuckle. When you turn your head back to him, you saw his cheeks and ears turn pink. What an odd reaction.

"He did. He talked you up a lot. He told me he was very excited for me to meet you. He told me a lot about how you love to sing and dance." He said. You snorted, laughing a bit at what Nate had just told you. Dancing? Singing? What in the word did this boy think you were doing? You blushed furiously at this statement, mostly out of embarrassment, though.

"I can't believe him. I like to do all that, yeah, but I wouldn't say I'm good at it by any stretch of the imagination. He's trying to get me to start a YouTube channel for it too," you say, feeling defeated once more. Nate kept his smile going towards you. He took another sip of his beer, and you did as well. There was a brief moment of awkward silence. Nate turned to you, and he was about to say something, but the crowd roaring wildly cut him off. You quickly stood on your tiptoes and looked. The opening band was starting up. Nate looked at you for a moment and then looked at the stage

"Want to go up? I'll help you get to the front, pipsqueak," Nate said jokingly to you. You stopped dead in your tracks and looked at him. Your eyes widened at his statement and you laughed at him.

"Pipsqueak? I am no pipsqueak!" you say triumphantly, crossing your arms. He laughs at you, and sizes you up. Once he realizes that you are, in fact, a short woman, he tussles your ponytail. That made you burst into a frenzy of giggles as he did the same.

"You're a total pipsqueak, now let's go! We don’t have all day, now," he said, moving towards the crowd excitedly.

You follow closely behind him. Both of you searched wildly for your friends. You assumed all of them would be up front. Sure enough Mark, Danny, and Arin all look to you and Nate coming up and wave to you. They are in the front of the crowd and keeping their eyes on you, hoping that you’ll be able to get to them in the group that is this intense crowd. As you pass through the crowd you say excuse me, please, and thank you. You liked to be polite, since you knew how awful it is when someone is an asshole to you while trying to push through. Like you had said before, you were not going to be that asshole. In a swift motion, you feel someone grab your ass. You turn back and it seems like it was just an honest mistake. No biggie, bodies to bodies in the crowd so it happens sometimes. You honestly expected it at a concert like this. That was the crowd that was the way these fans were. You shrugged, and faced around again. You then begin to wade through the crowd just like before.

That’s what you thought at least. Until a man, who had to have been in his late Thirties, Burly, Tall, and just plain nasty spun you around and really groped your ass. You instinctively pull away from him, but he grabs you again. This time, he grabs more forcefully. You felt paralyzed; he was way too strong to be overpowered by you. You squirm and struggle but that only seems to please him more. He spins you around and grinds on you, breathing in your ear. Your face fills with disgust. You felt disgusting, embarrassed. Why wasn’t anyone helping you? Couldn’t they see what this man was doing to you? It was sexual assault! You call out to your friends, but you don't see them. Where are they? Where did Nate go? Did Nate really leave you? He couldn’t have, but where was he? You feel like your suffocating as the man rubs against you. 

"Get off me!" you screech, trying to fight him off. He instead pulls you closer to him, ignoring your pleas. The music is too loud for people to hear. You began wriggling, trying to get away from him. He was laughing and breathing heavily onto the crook of your neck. You felt your skin crawling in disgust. You closed your eyes trying to push this man away from you. But something odd happened.

You felt his hands let you go. What happened? Did he find some other girl to massage his groin into? You turn to see where the burly man had gone. To your surprise, he didn’t go anywhere actually. He went face first into the floor. Nate stood there, between you and the man who was grabbing you. You could see Nate’s knuckles were turning a deep red. Had he punched him?

"Keep your hands off of her!" he snarled. The man was suddenly regretting his decision. Even though Nate was rather short compared to this behemoth, he still was able to take him down in a punch. How was he so strong? Maybe that was a question for a different time. Others could hear what was going on and looked at the man, now cowering on the ground. Nate turned to you, a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay? Do you want to go sit back down near the bar?" He was so worried about how you were. You stood in the crowd, looking around. The feeling of disgust melted away while looking at Nate. You felt protected, secure, and you definitely felt safe. He wanted to make sure you weren't hurt. You gave him a triumphant smile.

 

"Let's go meet our friends in the front. I want to see this band perform!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be more soon! feedback is always appreciated! please let me know of any errors! thanks!


	3. The Ride Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Driving to Mark's house after the party? nice.  
> or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the past couple of chapters being kind of rushed, I plan to go back in and edit them a bit!

Though Nate was surprised you were so resilient after the run in with that creep, he was happy it hadn't bothered you that much. Well, it had bothered you. But you expected it at a concert like this. You were just happy that it didn't get any worse than it could have been. Because lets face it; it could have been _much_ worse.

Making your way up to the front, Nathan now behind you, you see Danny, Arin, Suzy, Mark, and Barry. They wave excitedly and convince the other people around them to let you both up. Once they were able to get you both near them, Nate told them the situation between each opening band's set. How the man had grabbed you, and Nate hadn’t realized it until the man was grinding on you. Him telling the story made your stomach churn.

"Are you sure you're okay, (Y/N)?" Mark asked. He looked upset that he wasn't there to help you, but thankful Nate was.

"Swear I'm just fine. Just ready to see this band perform" You say, trying to forget about everything that had happened. 

"She's a trooper, Mark you know that!" Arin said wrapping his arm around your shoulder in a proud manner. You smiled at Arin. You saw all of these guys not only as your friends but your brothers and sisters. They meant the world to you. Mark furrowed his eyebrows at you. 

"As long as she's alright," Mark said with a sigh. You knew how protective Mark was.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and people began cheering. You did as well; you loved this band. You felt a body brush past you then stand by you, hanging out close. You stiffened for a moment. Was it the man from before, coming for a round two? The hairs on your neck stood on end. Maybe if you just stood still he would remove himself from you. An arm gently draped itself over your shoulders. Oh god, he had found you. You tried to ignore it. You were too afraid to look before you heard a warm, gentle voice in your ear say something to you.

"I'll stand behind you and protect you from the crowd. I don't want you to get hurt"

Mark then stood behind you, firmly putting his arms on each side of you. He held onto the guardrail and you looked behind you. Sure enough, Mark was standing behind you. You relaxed, and turned to him and spoke to his ear since it was getting louder.

"Mark I swear I'm alright. You don't have to protect me from the crowd,” you say, but he shakes his head at you.

"I want to, what if that creep comes back? It worries me. You're my best friend and if something happened to you…"   
He trailed off, but you knew what he meant. You then turned back to the stage smiling. You knew Mark was a protective man. Especially over people he loved. He loved you for sure, but in the friendliest way. The band came on stage and you began to hoot and holler. The lead Bass player smiled at you and you waved. Instantly, he handed you a bass pick and you gave him a thumbs up, putting it into your pocket. This was going to be a fun night.

~*~*~  
Nate's POV  
~*~*~

Mark was so excited for me to meet her, now I see why. She was gorgeous, alluring, daunting. She engaged me, and I found her to be magnificent. I had been watching her. Her hair, her eyes, her smile. She had the cutest dimple on each cheek and she was adorable. She looked about five feet tall. I gave her the name pipsqueak; I hope she doesn't actually hate it. I have to act casual around her. The last thing I need is this girl hating me for being dumb. She seemed to be okay with me. I even tried to act like I hadn't heard her voice. Mark sent me video's of their conversations over Skype, with her singing gorgeously. She was perfect. He had also shown me some of her paintings and her animations. There was almost nothing this girl couldn't do.

After the incident, Mark pulled her right against the guardrail and started getting defensive over her. Which I completely get, but I want to do that for her. All I can think of is how close he gets to her and how he touches her. I'm standing next to Arin and (Y/N). Unfortunately with Mark's muscular arm keeping us from talking much. He was like a wall, blocking me off from her. He talked her up, acting like he wanted us together. Yet here he is, not letting me be close to her. What was his deal?

Even the amazing music couldn't keep me from glancing over at her. She looked like she didn't even notice me. To be fair, I suppose her favourite band is playing right now, but I want her eyes on me. Am I being this selfish over a girl I just met? What is she doing to me?

~*~*~

You enjoyed the music thoroughly, dancing in the protective bubble that was Mark. Even though you wish he had moved off to the side, he stayed planted firmly around you. It felt like a prison, almost. You knew you could hold your own. No, you didn't expect to get groped and grinded on by a pervert, but now you did expect it, therefore you were prepared for it. Maybe that was a bad argument in hindsight, but you wanted to be able to really talk to Nate. Not even the music could hold your attention long enough before you glanced back over at him. You yearned for his attention and that bugged you. You usually weren't the type of person to get feelings fast. You hoped that whatever butterflies were in your stomach when you caught him glancing at you would be digested.

The finale was phenomenal. The light show was gorgeous and you couldn't be happier. You decided that taking a photo with the entire group was a must. You walked over to the bar, seeing Matt and Ross were chatting over a drink of diet coke.  
"Alright, group! Photo time!" you said loudly. Everyone fit around you when you took the photo. Everyone was smiling brightly. Nate and Matt stood beside you whilst everyone crowded you. Then you took a silly one, where everyone was doing some sort of weird pose. You loved it.

"So where are we going out to?" Barry asked.  
"What if we all just went to my house?" Mark suggested. When he said this, he looked at you and Nate smiling. You both looked at Mark then at each other, knowing exactly what he was planning now.

You all began to walk to your respective cars. Ross was staggering behind talking with Nate and Barry. You were talking to mark and rubbing the pick that was given to you by the bass player. You both were talking about some nonsense, catching up a bit. Before turning to leave to his car he gave you a bear hug again, lifting you from the ground. You giggled, smiling at him as he set you down. You weren't sure but you thought you could see the three men stop and look at Mark.

Getting to the car you realized Suzy, Arin and Danny were drunk. You only had a quarter of a beer before the creep forced it out of your hand. So you sat shotgun while everyone piled into the back. Which left Ross to drive. Riding shotgun also meant you got to pick tunes for the way home. So you put the aux cord into your phone and started playing some jazz to relax everyone. Ross chuckled when a collective groan came from the back of the car.

"So," Ross began, keeping his eyes on the road  
"You and Mark?"

You gave him a confused look before you realized what he meant  
Oh

Oh _no_

You shook your head laughing  
"No no, we're just friends. I swear," you said, trying to dispel whatever Ross was trying to poke at.

Ross continued to concentrate on the road, but that didn't stop him from speaking.  
"You know guys usually do that to girls they date right? Stand behind them with their arms on each side" he says. What the hell? When did he even see that? He was hanging out at the bar with Matt, as you remembered.

"How did you even know about that?" you asked rather skeptically. Ross shrugged and made a turn.

"I didn't, Nate told me about it. Seemed pretty upset about Mark being all over you." He said, looking at you for a brief moment. Was he trying to see if you were offended? Probably.

"He wasn't all over me. He was just being a friend," you said firmly. 

"(Y/N)," he says.

"Ross," you say back.

"Listen to me, I think Mark has a thing for you. I would watch out before he does anything he regrets, or you regret for that matter," Ross warns. You roll your eyes and sigh.

 

With that, the car ride back to Mark's house was quiet, and filled with jazz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want, feedback is always appreciated! thank you! :-)


	4. Mark's House, Part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has been edited and updated!

Pulling up to Mark's house made you feel a certain way. Everyone in the back was asleep, but you woke them all up to get them into the house. At least that way, they would be able to relax a bit more. You saw three cars parked in front of Mark’s house, not including your own. One was mark's, you knew for sure. You assumed the other two were Barry's and Nate's. Or Matt's, but you weren't sure who was in the house. One car seemed familiar, but you couldn’t quite place why. It was a little unnerving. Maybe you just saw the car driving once? You were probably just being paranoid. Walking up to the house, you knocked on the door rather noisily. The door opens and a red headed man looked at you picking you up in a hug; very similar to how he did it before.

"Mark! Put me down" you squealed, trying to tell him between giggles. He spun you around and set you down in the house. The rest of your friends walk in rather lamely as you stood looking at them. Danny, Arin, and Suzy had sobered up a bit, and Ross looked at you with a look that you knew all too well. His words resonated in your mind. Suddenly, your stomach then felt a bit sick. Mark couldn’t have had a thing for you, could he? You let it go; turning around you walk into Mark's house a bit more. Everyone else behind you was saying hi drunkenly as you walk into Mark's living room. It's just the same as you've seen it on Skype. It has been forever since you've been with him physically. You smiled, as the game system in his living room looks the same as the way it was set up the last time he saw her.

"There she is!" you hear a familiar voice say.

You turn your head to see Barry and Nate, both of them holding a beer bottle. You smiled at them, Barry pulled you into a side hug and you looked at Nate, who was smiling brightly at you. You could smell the alcohol on Barry as he pulled away from your hug. 

"Everyone is staying here for the night, (Y/N), you should grab a drink!" Nate said excitedly. You thought about his offer for a moment. You didn't have work the next day, but you also didn't have your car. You _could_ just call an Uber for the morning. That was cash you probably didn’t have though. Well, tomorrow morning, Ross would have to drive you all back to the office anyhow to get to your cars. After contemplating for a moment you nodded smiling at him.

"What does Mark have?" you asked. Before Nate could even open his mouth to answer, you felt an arm warp around your shoulder.

"Mark does have many alcohol! Whiskey, Vodka, Wine, you name it I have it!"

You giggled at his speech and looked at him

"I'll just take a beer, then," you say nonchalantly. Nate looks at you with a smile. Mark also handed you a beer, freshly opened. Nate took this time to ask you about yourself.

"What's your job?" he asks first.

"Cashier at a Grocery store, but I also sell art," you reply in a rather lame tone

"You do art?" he says, his interest picking up.

"I paint, and I also animate," you say with a raised eyebrow. You hold and move the phone in your hand, half expecting him to ask you to see your art. And what does he do?

"Really? Can I see?"

You sigh, rolling your eyes jokingly and pulling your phone out to show him your art. You paint landscapes and you did a couple animations for Mark. You look at him with hopeful eyes. Showing him this he was utterly baffled.

"Those are some of the best animations of his channel! Why don't you have a YouTube channel?" Nathan questioned immediately. You sighed, having to get ready to explain why you didn't make a YouTube channel, and why you didn’t want to.

"I don’t have the time, with making art and working at the grocery store, I just don't have the time to make videos."

Nate looked sad, but why was he upset? Was he sad because he wouldn't be able to see more of your art? Possibly, but you weren't sure. You couldn’t exactly read his mind. You took a sip of your beer, looking at him.

"So tell me, what do you do on YouTube?" you ask him. You knew he was a YouTuber, but what he did you weren't sure of.

"Oh! I sing, make music about video games and stuff, its kind of cool," he said, smiling to himself and flipping his hair. He was trying to mock being cool. It was enough to stifle a giggle out of you. That seemed to brighten him up a bit.

"You know, I still need to hear that voice of yours." Nate said, smirking mischievously at you. Your eyes widened and you shook your head, rolling your eyes in a pretty exaggerated manner.

"C'mon (Y/N)! We know you can sing!" you heard Arin yell, and the rest of them cheer. Have they been listening to us talk this entire time? God, you hoped not.

"You guys!" you said to them, blushing furiously out of embarrassment. Danny even giggled drunkenly at you. You knew the face he gave all too well.

"You did backups for 6969! You can do it (Y/N)!" Dan said, leaning his head on Arin’s shoulder.

That made you groan. Danny would have never said anything to help them embarrass you. Danny knew how self-conscious you were about singing. The only reason you did backups was because of Danny begging you for hours upon hours. Drunk and a blabbermouth Dan however would tell secrets left and right, especially that one. This made Nate's eyes widen. 

"You _have_ to sing now, (Y/N)! Please?" he asked, basically begging you to sing. The rest of them cheered and chanted for you to start singing anything. Listening to them speak loudly made your head spin. It was almost like a sensory overload. You close your eyes and set your beer down. As they continued to coax you, you began belting out lyrics from Elvis Presley.

"Wise men say," 

You began singing, everyone instantly quieted. Mark turned his head, smiling in surprise. He knew that this was your favourite song.

"Only fools rush in"

You closed your eyes, feeling the lyrics, dipping your head to each lyric. Letting it move through you

"But I can't help"

These notes were low, stirring in the very reaches of your diaphragm. Resonating through your throat. The best part to come up was going to be impactful.

"Falling in love with you."

The last parts of the words fell of your lips as you continued to the next verse.

"Shall, I stay?"

These lyrics were stronger in the second verse. They reverberated through the rooms.

"Would it be a sin?"

You brought this even louder, feeling the lyrics even more.

"If I can't help."

These were low again, before the final impact.

"Falling in love with you"

This last part was vocalized loudly. You lifted your head to let the sound of your voice echo.

When you opened your eyes, you saw a spectrum of reactions. Danny, Arin, Suzy, Barry, and Ross's jaws were on the floor. They did not expect that. Nathan didn't have his jaw on the ground, but he was far more impressed than anyone else in the room. When your eyes drifted to Mark, he was just smiling proudly at you.

 

You then felt your face instantly flush red. After that you grabbed your been and took another drink.


	5. Mark's House, Part 2

You took another swig of your beer. Since you had royally embarrassed yourself, you wanted to forget you had just sung in front of someone you thought was cute, and some of your closest friends. Fortunately, they continued with their drinking and didn't pay it much mind to it.

Except for Nate.

Nate began showering you in compliments about your voice. Asking you to do duets with him, sing with him on YouTube. He said he would even help you start up a channel so you can do speed paints and time-lapse videos of your paintings. He begged you to do this for him. You continued to tell him you just couldn't do that.

"There's just not enough time to do all of it!" you complained to him. By this point, everyone was off the topic except him, while you were all about to start up a game of cards against humanity. It began to annoy you. Why couldn’t he just let it go?

"Please just drop it," you began to say, then paused for a moment. What he was saying to you made it seem a bit worthwhile. Maybe getting some extra cash from YouTube? Maybe it was worth it, but you could barely see how. "I'll think about it." You say, mostly to get him off the subject though.

"Really?" he asks, as if you had promised him something really big.

"Yes, but I won't make any promises" you say, sighing rather dramatically and giggling at him.

"Oh thank you!" Nate cheered as he lifted you for a hug. You laughed as he lifted you, holding your beer tightly so it would not spill onto him. He was very excited about this. He was also a bit tipsy. Mark suggested shots and whilst you love the taste of apple pie moonshine, you just didn't feel like shots. Nate and the rest of your friends, however, loved the idea and did about four or five. Nate and the rest of your friends were also on their third beer, while you were just about to finish your first. Basically, you were really the only sober one there. Which wasn’t a bad thing, you loved watching drunken people whilst you were sober. It was humorous.

"(Y/N), you can read the Black card first" Mark said. You could hear the alcohol speaking for him. You picked up a black card and read it

"I don't need luck, I have 'blank'," you say, excited to see what the rest of them can come up with. Suzy and Barry were quiet as they put their cards down, but Nate, Arin, and Mark giggled at their cards uncontrollably with a quiet "this is a winner" from Danny. Once you were able to retrieved the group's card, you read them out loud. 

"I don't need luck, I have Penis Pendants!" you said giggling a little. You continued with the rest of them.

"Poo shaped gummies"

"Goat skin thongs"

"200 corpses"

"A mayonnaise restaurant"

"And finally, 'a one-in-a-million tumor'," you say. That last one really made you laugh.  
"I think that last one wins, it's one-in-a-million!" you say. Nate triumphantly pumps his fist in the air and takes the black card. You can't help but giggle at him. He was so cute when he was tipsy and proud. You lifted your beer bottle to your lips to take another swig and realized it was empty. You stretched, standing up to go grab another one.   
"I'll be back, grabbing another beer. You guys can keep playing without me," you say. 

You were sure it wasn't going to take you that many rounds to grab a beer. When you began walking to the kitchen, you heard Nate say, “Looks like I'm out of beer too, I'll be back!"

You then heard scurrying feet quickly meet you in the kitchen. You were bent over in the fridge, grabbing a beer. When you turn around, you see Nate staring at you. His cheeks were flushed red, but you just assumed it was the alcohol.

"Want me to grab you a beer?" you ask. He kept looking at you wide eyed until he ever so slightly shook his head then nodded. Why did he seem so flustered?

"Yes please," he said sheepishly. You raised an eyebrow at him and grabbed another beer, opening it with your thumb and handing it to him. You kept your confused gaze towards him, hoping he would give you an answer to why he was so flustered looking at you. He never answered though. You shut the refrigerator door and smiled at him. He looked confused for a moment.

"How'd you open that beer so easily? These aren't twist off caps are they?" he asked, looking at the beer bottle, as if it held some universal answer.

"Nah, I use to work at a bar, so I know how to open bottles without an opener. It's pretty useful,” you say, pretending to dust off your shoulder like it wasn’t that big of a deal. It really wasn’t, but Nate was too drunk to notice.

"Can you teach me?" he asks with a bright smile on his face. You shake your head and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Possibly, maybe when you aren't so drunk, tree trunk,” you said, giggling as his face contorted to a more confused look. What had you just called him?

"Tree trunk? Is that my new nickname, Pipsqueak?" he asks, laughing at what you had just said.

"It is for as long as you call me pipsqueak."

You both laughed at this. He stared at you for a moment. You could see the way his eyes looked glossed over. Yep, he was definitely tipsy. And after the beer, he was going to definitely be drunk.

Walking back into the living room, you sat back down in your respective spots. The rest of the night was filled with drunken laughs and horribly offensive cards. and in the end, you had won the game. Just barely, though, since you only won by one card. Nate lost just behind you with one card less.

"You definitely cheated!" Nate said to you. He was definitely drunk now. That made you laugh. He acted like a child when he was drunk.

"And how did I cheat, Tree trunk?" you question. He looked at your cards with a hard concentrated look on his face.

"You stole one of my cards, Pipsqueak! I definitely won that game!" he protests, looking at your cards. You notice it and hold up your cards, handing them to him.

"You want to look at my cards, Tree trunk? I assure you I won fair and square!"

With that, he stood up and then sat beside you. The rest of your friends are watching, laughing and cleaning up a bit. He looks very hard at each card, and then suddenly holds up a card.

"See! That was my card! You took it!" Nate says proudly, holding the card to you.

"Gasp! (Y/N)! How could you do that to him?" Suzy interjected jokingly. You giggled, grabbing your cards back from Nate.

"No, I didn't take it! I won this card don't you remember?" you say, cracking a smile. Nate turns into an odd 

"I think I would know which card is mine," He said giggling like a schoolgirl. You knew that he was being difficult, but you played like you didn't know he was.

"But it is my card! Nate!" you said as Nate drunkenly reached to snatch it back. You put it just out of reach on the other side of you, but he climbed over you just to grab it. Once he was able to pluck it from your hands, he fell on top of you, causing you to fall. You both were laughing uncontrollably at this. 

"Get off me!" you said, pretending to choke. He laughed, laying on you more. Realizing what he was doing, you choked more and more. And finally, taking one last breath, you went limp, pretending to be dead. After about thirty seconds, his giggles dissipated and he got off of you. 

"(Y/N)?" he said questioningly. He said your name a couple more times, and then he began to shake you. You could tell he was smiling as he called your name.

"Give her CPR, you dope!" You heard a drunken Ross say. You didn't have to look to know he had a rather large shit-eating grin on his face. You wanted to yell "God damn it Ross!" but before you could even speak, you felt a pair of soft, gentle lips on yours. Your eyes fluttered open to see Nate kissing you and you pushed him off you. You laughed a bit. There was first a look of surprise on his face, but then he smiled at you. There was an awkward silence that fell over the room. They all waited in baited breath, waiting for what you were about to say in response to his sudden idea to kiss you.

"Whoa there, tree trunk. At least take me to dinner first!" you say. A burst of laughter came from everyone. You giggled at your own joke too, but you stopped once you saw that Mark wasn't laughing. He wasn't even smiling for that matter. Why wasn’t he smiling? Was he mad? That quieted you, and it made you nervous. You looked around at everyone again. Some were yawning, whilst others were still giggling at the joke you made. Nate was smiling, and it seemed like the blush on his face turned a darker pink.

 

Maybe it wasn't the alcohol that was making him so red in the face.


	6. Mark's House, Part 3

When the small party died down and everyone was tired, people began asking about sleeping situations. Mark thought for a moment, maybe he hadn't exactly thought all of this through. Where was everyone going to sleep? It’s not like we could all just crash on the couch. 

"I'll grab everyone blankets and pillows, we can all sleep on the floor!" he said excitedly. You all gave a short giggle and looked around as he ran upstairs. Everyone talked to one another about things they will more than likely forget in the morning. Telling a quick story, asking what others were doing in the next couple of days, and so on. Nate was talking to you about contacting him for a collab.

"My number?" you questioned. You were sure he wanted your number for business, but was there more he wanted with this? The way he’s been acting, you thought that he might be thinking about texting you for more than just business.

"Yeah, here. Please? So I can call you and coax you to do work for me," he said handing you his phone hopefully. Looking in it, you went to the contact info and put in your digits, along with snapping a cute selfie for the contact photo. Thank god you went light on the makeup, it was still intact and looking pretty sharp. Handing it back to him, you saw his face light up. You put your contact name under pipsqueak. He enjoyed that a lot.

"Thank you! I'll definitely call you to do some animations for my channel!" he said, almost a little too giddily. You gave him a smile before hearing soft pattering down the stairs and down onto the floor.

A large mound of pillows and blankets sat at the bottom of the staircase. Mark looked at the rest of the group smiling. 

"Pick your pillow and blankets, folks!" he said with a grin. You walked over and started handing people pillows and blankets. Mark helped hand them out as well. Picking that bit up for you and yourself, you laid beside Nate, Arin and Mark. Nate was still wide-awake and wanted to talk to you. He would be bored for the next couple hours if you didn't stay up. Mark also stayed up to chat for a while too, but he quickly dosed off and wasn't that interested in what you and Nate were talking about anyway. Arin just happened to be by you. He fell asleep almost immediately. Nate and yourself however were engaged by one another. You both talked about whatever you felt like that night. It was quite wonderful.

"Is counter point all that bad?" you ask him. Though you had some knowledge of music theory, you definitely weren't an expert at it. Nate however knew a lot.

"Counter point is horrendous! There are about five rules you have to follow, and when you're writing a four-part harmony? Forget it. You might as well drown yourself in the ocean. It's impossible. Luckily I haven't done counter point since high school. I could go on to more, but I feel like I would just bore you." He says to you rather lamely. You shake your head, looking at him in the darkness.

"It doesn't bore me. It kind of reminds me of color theory. It's interesting," you tell him. Which was true; it reminded you of the rules you had to follow to make sure each photo you painted would turn out stunning.  
"I still can't believe you can paint, animate, and sing. You’re talented as hell," he says, looking up to the ceiling. You gave him a rather confused look.

"Please, I'm not that great," you say, rolling your eyes. You see him shift to look at you, even though it was near impossible to see.

"But you are! You’re, like, absolutely perfect!” he says rather excitedly. Did he jut call you perfect?

"Oh? I'm perfect?" you question with a hint of sarcasm in your voice. You could hear him try to backpedal on what he said. 

"Oh, oh um..." he started to tumble over his own words. You just giggled as he tried to explain what he actually meant. When he realized you were giggling at him, he raised an eyebrow at you. You could see it even in the dark. 

"What’s so funny, pipsqueak?" he asked, scooting closer to you. You scooted closer to him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I just think its funny when you stumble over your own words," you say, letting a few of your giggles out. It was hard to see, but you could see his dimples as he smiled at you. His features were in a veil of dark, but somehow you could still see them. His messy black hair, his dark eyelashes, even his velvety deep brown eyes captivated you in the darkness. You felt your cheeks flush red when he looked at you with those wondrous eyes. This was such an odd feeling to you. Never once have you ever thought you'd like a guy so quickly. There was something about the way he looked at you that made you feel giddy. You weren’t exactly sure what made It that way, though.

"Well, I don't think it's very nice that you’re laughing at me like that," He said in a sarcastic matter-of-fact tone, which made you giggle even more. You could tell his smile widened as you laughed at him. You felt his arm snake around your waist and pull you close to him. You could feel your cheeks burning as you looked up at him. His eyes had some sultry look to them, as his face got closer to yours. His breath was warm and smelled of alcohol. His hand placed firmly on your back as he pulled you closer to him. There was something in his eyes you couldn’t quite explain.

"I told you I don't like seeing you laugh at me, pipsqueak. It’s rude" he said is a warm whisper. You giggled again at him. By this point you were just doing it to get a rise from him. You decided to play along with it a little bit more.

"What are you gonna do about it, tree trunk?" you said, teasing him a bit. You guessed it was the alcohol in your system making you so sassy. Or maybe it was just how you were naturally, but it made Nate go absolutely crazy. And you loved it so damn much.

"I'll show you," he says, still trying to show his dominance over you, which you were having none of.

"Please, I'd love to see you—“

Before you could even finish your sentence, you felt his lips passionately slam into yours. Instinctively, you kissed back. He wrapped his arms tightly around you as h did, making it impossible for you to pull away. Like you wanted to, though his mouth tasted like beer, it was completely worth it. His lips were soft, and he kissed with such passion that it took you by surprise. You wrapped your arms around his neck gently, deepening the kiss more. 

Once you pulled away, his eyes danced hungrily across your immediate features; including your eyes, your lips, your cheeks, and much more. You shook your head and shifted so you could sleep. Maybe it was the alcohol making you this way, or maybe it was your true feelings showing.

 

Whatever it was, you didn't want it to end.


	7. The Next Morning

After last night's kiss, you stayed somewhat close to Nate throughout the night. And by somewhat close, you mean he drunkenly fell asleep and pulled you close to him like a child with a stuffed animal. It was adorable when it was late at night, drinks running through your body and each of you feeling something towards one another. But now you were awake, and you felt kind of sticky and gross. Was it from sweat? Probably. You hated falling asleep in a cuddling position.

When you woke up, you heard talking from the other room.

The talk was about you

You stayed still, listening carefully to what they were saying.

"I didn't want this! I didn't want her and Nate to become a thing!” you heard a familiar voice say pleading.

Was that Mark's voice?

"It could have just been a simple mistake. They did lay next to each other to talk last night" That was Arin, you were certain. You could hear it in his voice. He did lay next to you last night, after all. Suzy was right beside him, too.

"But remember how I joked about him giving her CPR? He was way too eager to kiss her. He has a thing for her." You could hear Ross said matter-of-factly. What an asshole.

"You both didn't hear them talking last night I assume," Mark said defeated. Had he heard the conversation apparently? You heard a collective no from the group and then Mark continued.

"They were talking nonstop about each other's interest. He called her perfect, then just, kissed her," He continued. So he had _seen_ everything that went down? That wasn't something you wanted him seeing. 

"Well, it could have been the alcohol. We all were drunk last night," Suzy interjected. That was true, not only that but Nate was really drunk. He probably didn't remember much of last night anyhow.

"I saw him glancing at her at the concert! And I could see her glancing at him… What do I do? I really like her…" Mark said, trailing off. So Ross wasn't just being an ass, Mark really did have a thing for you. You loved him of course but not like that. You didn’t love Mark romantically.

"Let what happens, happens. If she likes him, so what? You can't do anything about it." That was Danny talking. He was such a good friend to you. He always made sure you felt alright.

When you went to stand up, you realized you couldn't really do that. Nate was still keeping you close. He tightened his grip around your waist and even had his other arm snaked around you. He was holding onto you tightly. As comforting as it felt, you really had to get up and stretch. You gently moved from his grip and he stirred, but then relaxed and went to sleeping. You stretched your legs and cracked your back. That was not a comfortable floor to sleep on. Walking into the room they were talking in, you smile at them waving. They all happily wave back to you, Mark moving his gaze to the glass of water he had in his hand.

"Looks like nobody drank that much last night. Unless you're all very talented at hiding a hangover," you said to all of them, smiling. They all made some sort of joking comeback, but Arin just continued to talk.

"We're waiting for you, Nate and Barry to wake up so we could all go out to eat." Arin said, grinning at you. You smiled at him and looked at the rest of them. You checked the clock, 9:48 AM. Guess you slept in a bit. Mark came up and gave you a pat on the back. It startled you, but you looked at him and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. It was almost like a soothing parent. It was gentle but firm. But there was something wrong you could feel it. He didn’t look at you the same way he has these past couple of days.

"Just fine. My mouth is a little dry, and I'm a bit hungry, but I'm fine." You say. He nodded and sat down in a chair. You sat down as well with Suzy to chat with her.

After about another fifteen minutes, Barry emerged from the other room, and along came Nate. Barry seemed a little hung over, but Nate was REALLY hung over, no way to hide it.

"Morning sleeping beauties! Get ready, we're going to go out to get some breakfast!" Arin said. Nate raised an eyebrow walking into Mark's kitchen, presumably to get a glass of water. Barry smiled hearing someone mention food. He was starving, and so were you, honestly. You hadn't exactly eaten at the concert, and you also didn't eat last night. Now realizing it, you were way hungrier than you first thought.

Nate came back into the room with a glass of water. He seemed a bit better, so that was always a plus. You gave him a smile and he instantly brightened up, smiling back at you and waving. Maybe it wasn't the Alcohol last night. Maybe he really did like you. You weren’t certain though. There’s a good chance that alcohol makes him mushy and frisky.

"So where are we going to eat?" Barry asked

"What better place to get hangover food? Denny's!" Arin said with a smirk. You heard a collective groan and then a collective laughter. No matter how much you bashed Denny's, you really enjoyed their food. It was just a staple that you've just grown to love.

Once everyone was situated, you all hopped into your cars to go to Denny's. Nate asked to drive you there. Since you didn't have a ride, you said yes and climbed into his car. Then you all pulled out and drove to Denny's.

On the way there, you sat their staring out the of the window. Other cars drove past and you smiled. It was a wonderful day today. You were brought back to reality when Nate started talking.

"So, uh. About last night," he began to say. You were kind of worried. Was last night just alcohol, or were there actual feelings based behind his actions? You secretly hoped it was the second option. The guy had made you question if it was possible to like someone so quickly, so it had to mean something. There was just chemistry.

"I, Uh. I'm sorry about it. I was drunk and I wasn't thinking. You probably hate me for it," he said, gripping the steering wheel of his car harder. Oh no, was it really just because he was drunk?

"It isn't that big of a deal. I thought it was cute," You said. You liked him; there was no doubting that. You hoped by phrasing your response the way you did, it would tell you how he felt. You turned to look at him and his cheeks were flushed red.

"I thought you were going to yell at me as soon as I woke up. I know I kissed you, and I know it probably wasn't the brightest idea I've ever had. I just hope I didn't ruin anything," He said, almost tumbling over his words again, just like last night. You began giggling and he glanced at you worriedly.

"Really, everything is fine. I just wasn't expecting a kiss, and then you cuddling with me when you fell asleep—“

"We cuddled? I'm sorry, god I was so drunk, I'm such an idiot! I'm sorry," he pleads to you. You just shook your head smiling.

"I actually thought it was comfortable," you say quietly. He glanced at you again with a smile.

"Really…?" he says hopefully.

"Yes I did! And you need to stop being so sorry. It’s fine. Honest, it is," you say, trying to comfort him in a way.

"If you say so. I guess, maybe I just think you're cute," he said, almost not being able to say those words. He called you cute!!

"Cute? Nate, don't say anything you don't mean now!" you said giggling, but he continued quite seriously.

"I'm serious! Just-- I'm sorry."

With that, the subject was dropped. You knew he liked you now. It was obvious. You suddenly got a text from someone. When you open it…

**Danny** : You and Nate? ;)

**You** : Please no.  
 **You** : Can you keep a secret?

**Danny** : Of course!

**You** : I think I like Nate, and he likes me?? I'm not sure what to do.

**Danny** : It's obvious there's chemistry between you both. Just don't rush things. Or do, I'm not your boss.

**You** : Thank you?? Lmao

**Danny** : no problem!

You smiled down at your phone then back up out of the window. You hadn't realized it was actually a gorgeous day out. The sun was bright and hot and there wasn’t a cloud to be found. Trees were a dark green and the skies were a delightful blue. Nate began to talk again

"So, that YouTube channel?" he said, a grin from ear to ear. You groaned and he laughed. Why did he do this to you?

"I guess I can try it out. I’m not sure how I will like it though," You said giggling. His face was telling you that he was happy to hear that coming out of your mouth.  
"So the first thing you'll be doing is collating with me, right?" He asked. You shook your head giggling at him.  
"We’ll see, tree trunk."  
"Still calling me tree trunk, pipsqueak?"  
"Still calling me Pipsqueak, tree trunk?"  
"Ah, you got me"

 

And with that, you guy's had pulled into Denny's.


	8. Getting Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! so I edited the chapters a bit, not enough to change the story but some things weren't sitting well with me. so if you want you can go back and read what i changed. I still plan to go back and fix up the chapters more. other than that, heres the next chapter! Enjoy!

After eating at Denny's, sharing glances towards Nate, and the rest of the group briefly making jokes about it; we all decided it was time to get going. Though you didn't want this time with all of your friends to end, You had to shower and get something done. You felt gross. After saying your goodbyes, including some hugs to Mark, Barry, and a little longer one for Nate. you looked at Nate for a moment then smiled.  
"Se ya around, Pipsqueak." he said, laughing as you pushed him away in a fake anger.  
"I'll see ya, tree trunk." And with that, you got into Ross's car with him and the rest of your friends and drove back to the grump space, where your car was still sitting, waiting for you to come back. When Ross pulled into the parking lot, you smiled.  
"This weekend was a ton of fun." You say, still thinking about it.  
"Sure seems like you had a lot of fun, (Y/N)" Suzy said giggling. you raised an eyebrow towards her, unsure of what she meant. when you saw the faces of everyone else you groaned, immediately causing the rest of them to laugh.  
"I swear we're just friends!"  
"didn't seem like it" Ross said, that sly smirk on his face as he put his car into park. "It looked like you and Nate really hit it off!"  
"It was in the heat of the moment, we were both drunk and you know it," you say opening the door and Ross unlocked it. the rest of your friends got out of the car as Ross looked at you. you knew it wasn't just the alcohol. You REALLY like Nate. This being so incredibly quick, not to mention Mark liking you? Too crazy for your tastes. You had to try to get this whole Nate thing under the radar fast.  
"Alright (Y/N), whatever you say," Ross says, keeping his smirk plastered on his smug face. Arin and Dan looked at him with an off put look.  
"That's enough, Ross," Dan said, looking at you with reassurance. you gave him a gentle smile and you heard Ross groan.  
"It was all in good fun! Just joking around," He said, pulling out his phone. "I have to make a call, see you guys around." he said, and with that, you all waved goodbye to each other. Dan gave you a thumbs up and got into his car, just as you were pulling out of the lot. you gave him a quick honk of your horn and sped out, on your way to your apartment. luckily, this drive was no longer than ten minutes and you were successfully able to get to your house without any terrible traffic.

Walking into your apartment complex, and in turn walking into your house, you fell on the couch with a sigh of relief. As much as you loved to have fun and drink with your friends, you loved relaxing and cozying up even more. You jumped up from the couch and walked to your bedroom to grab pajama pants and a tank top. If you weren't going out, you weren't dressing up at all. That was your motto. walking to the bathroom, you shut the door and clicked on your phone to turn on some music. the name tree trunk popped up on your phone and your heart fluttered.

Nate: Hey! It's Nate, wanted to make sure you got home alright.  
(Y/N): Hey! yep I'm home and alive!  
Nate: Good! hope your home starting up your channel!  
(Y/N): I said maybe!

Along with sending that text out, you also shot a quick text to the rest of your friends.

(Y/N): Hey, I got home safe, hope you did as well!

And you sent one to Mark as well..

(Y/N): Hey Mark, just got home! hope you're doing good! Thanks for having me over!

thinking about it, you also shot him another few text messages..

(Y/N): Hey, also, can we Skype tonight?  
(Y/N): I need help with some stuff.  
Mark: I love having you over! and Sure! Whats shakin'?  
(Y/N): You cracked me, Marki, I need help starting a youtube channel.  
Mark: You're gonna do it?? GREAT! tell em when you're ready I'll Skype you asap!  
(Y/N): Gonna shower, call you in an hour?  
Mark: Cool! see ya then!

and with that, you jumped into the shower and washed yourself. you also decided to play some jams putting on a random starbomb video, you hummed along to Luigi's Ballad.A couple other songs went through. After 6969, and cringing the entire time, a song played. You hear a song you've never heard before. A delicate piano solo introduced the song. How haven't you heard this song? It's gorgeous. As it continued, a man began singing. the voice sounded familiar but you couldn't pinpoint where that familiarity was coming from. the song was about undertake, you could tell. It was a song about being on the neutral path. curious, you reached for your phone that was on the sink and grabbed it, looking at the title of the video. That's why it was so familiar to you.

It was Nate's youtube video. It was his song called "Unaligned". Why didn't you notice it before? You had heard him singing a bit during the concert, playing cards against humanity, even on the way to Denny's! You set your phone back down on the sink and hopped back into the shower to finish washing yourself. after finishing up, you wrap your hair in a towel and get dressed, putting on a sports bra, underwear, a tank top and your markiplier pajama pants. Mark gave them to you and they were comfortable, so you wore them a lot. You checked your phone, seeing a plethora of texts from a multitude of people.

Danny: I got home alright, thanks! hope Ross doesn't heckle you about this whole Nate thing. even if he does, don't let it bother you.  
(Y/N): Thanks, Dan. you're the best!

Arin: Me and Suz got home safe! Thanks for checking in!

Suzy: Yep! home safe and sound, even though Arin sucks at driving.

Ross: I'm home alright, thanks (Y/N). Sorry about today.  
(Y/N): It's all good, Ross!

Mark: Boi you gucci?  
(Y/N):Yeah, sorry I'll be good in a second, I'll call soon.  
Mark: Aces, can't wait!  
(Y/N): Who says aces?  
Mark: I do! don't judge.  
(Y/N): Not judging!

with that, you got your laptop and started it up, opening up Skype and Youtube.

Mark: All set up! Call me when you're good.

You clicked on the call button and quickly clicked back to youtube, setting up the basic information part of your channel. Email, password, gender, all things you knew and didn't take much thought. you heard Mark connect, following with a hello and a giggle.  
"What's so funny?" You ask questioningly.  
"I love what you've done with your hair," Mark say's with a snicker. you feel your hair, or what should be your hair. you forgot about the towel on your head. laughing you shook your head.  
"OH please, I just got out of the shower!" you say, clicking on Skype. He let out a gentle laugh and then got down to business.  
"Alright, so your name on youtube, thats important," He began to say. He had a serious tone to his voice. did he really take this that seriously?  
"I was thinking (YT/N)," You begin to say, before Mark cut you off.  
"No no, too generic. it's not rememberable. short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. how about.. (YT/N)?" he suggests, but you just laugh.  
"Thats too corny."  
After brainstorming for about ten minutes, you finally agreed on a suitable name.  
"I love it! (Y/YT/N)!" you said giddily. you began filling it out the rest of your channel information, and uploading a profile picture and a channel heading name. After finishing it, you smiled and Marked looked it up, subscribing instantly.  
"Thank you for being my first sub, Mark!" You say with a giggle. you didn't think this would be as fun as it was. why had you put this off for so long?  
"Now you have to make other social media, so we can boost your name!" Mark said excitedly. you had a personal Instagram, twitter, and even a Facebook. but it seemed like you'd have to make a secondary account for these sites now, and a page for facebook.  
with mark helping you through it, you were able to make secondary accounts for every social media that you felt would be important. Twitter, Instagram, and Facebook. You decided that you would upload a video tomorrow after you worked.  
"I think i'm going to go ahead and sleep. Goodnight Mark! Thanks again!  
"Goodnight, (Y/N). Text me if you need any help with anything!"  
"will do!" You said as you ended the call. you went into your text messages and sent the link to the grumps, and Nate. you got a mix of different replies.

Arin: NO YOU DIDN'T!!  
(Y/N): I did! sub scribble my dude. 

Dan: Can't wait to see your vids yo! you better be a guest grump now!  
(Y/N): You bet!

Suzy: OMG! can we do makeup challenges?  
(Y/N): Uh, duh!

Barry: Need an editor?  
(Y/N): If I do, I'll call you first!

Ross: Didn't think you'd ever do it! Glad to see it though.

Nate: OH MY GOSH YOU DID IT! You're gonna sing with me, right pipsqueak?  
(Y/N): Depends, what will you make me sing?  
Nate: Something to compliment you're gorgeous voice.  
(Y/N): Ugh, you're too much. stop being so nerdy!  
Nate: You'll have to come to my house and make me! ;)

A winky face? Two can play at this game.

(Y/N): Address, Tree trunk?  
Nate: 132 Divine Drive  
(Y/N): Thats not your address, is it?  
Nate: yeah it is, why?  
(Y/N): I live at 132 Divine drive..  
Nate: We live in the same apartment complex??  
(Y/N): Floor and door number.  
Nate: Floor 3, door 8.  
(Y/N): Floor 2, Door 5.  
Nate: Come hang out?  
(Y/N): I've got work in the morning!  
Nate: Please?  
(Y/N): Later tomorrow. you can help me with my first youtube video. deal?  
Nate: Sounds cool!  
(Y/N): Alright, I'll text you after I get off work. night, Tree Trunk.  
Nate: Night, Pipsqueak.

With that incredibly weird turn of events, you walk to your bedroom, and get into bed. you did NOT expect tat. now you realized who was making music in your apartment. this actually made your heart flutter a little bit. You wondered if you maybe could make this work. you thought he lived out near mark, but that just wasn't the case. obviously. That was a relief. If he lived near Mark and you both got together? awkward city. something you wanted to avoid for as long as possible. your mind also wandered more. how haven't you seen him at all? or notice his car in the parking lot? these were questions you wish you had the answer for. but in any case, you were excited. butterflies in your stomach as you though more about Nate. He really was getting at you, huh? you pulled out your uniform and hung it on your door knob. staring at it you sighed. maybe this youtube wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. it could get you some extra cash that you could use. More money didn't hurt whatsoever. you set your alarm for an hour before your shift at the grocery store, which was at eight. So setting your alarm to seven, you walk to the light switch on the wall, shut off the lights, and walk to your bed. You flop onto it, getting under the covers and yawning. you toss and turn for a bit, get comfortable. you think about Nate, how he oddly lives right above your head. you still couldn't believe that. Whatever you couldn't believe, you had to get some sleep. you closed your eyes, and drifted off to a nice, deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was longer than i thought it would be! i like it :-). hope you enjoyed! please leave feedback! also, you should totally request some stories you'd want me to write! I'm open for suggestions! thank you!!


	9. Nate's Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I'm super sorry i've been extremely busy! I promise to try and update more frequently! 
> 
> also if you couldn't tell, I was in the mood for perogies.

Your alarm awoke you from your sleep. Gently stirring, you squint to adjust your eyes to the sun peaking in through your window. You were working from 8:00 to 4:00 today. that made you groan. It wasn't a double shift, but you hated this job. You kicked the sheets off of yourself and stood up, yawning. checking your phone, you roll your eyes at the time. 6:30. you'd rather be sleeping, honestly. That was no excuse though. You needed this job, more than ever.you saw a text message that showed up on your screen, too. you read it quickly;

Nate: Dinner at my place ? we can work on your youtube channel!

You thought about this for a moment. Hanging out with Nate? thats a plus, working on youtube stuff? Also a plus. but the way you would feel after work? you weren't too rue of that answer. You took a glance at when the text was sent, fifteen minutes ago? Why was he up so early? you shot him a text back;

(Y/N): I'll see how work treats me. more than likely a yes. why are you up so early, tree trunk?

sending the text off to him, you set down your phone and began changing into your uniform. it was just a polo and some dark dress pants.putting on the name tag, you sighed looking in the mirror. this made you look like a twelve year old boy. putting your hair in a ponytail, you check to see a text back. sure enough, Nate's name showed up on your screen.

Nate: great! favorite food? I'm working out right now. I'm an early riser.

Gross, a morning person. why did you think he was so cute, again?

(Y/N): Gross, mornings. :P hope you have fun working out. stop by the grocery store to get something after. I'll be there til 4. also, i don't care what you make.

sending that text, you walked to the bathroom to put on some makeup. you put your hair into a ponytail and began to work on your face. putting on some BB cream, powder and mascara, you looked at yourself. you didn't try for work. It wasn't worth the trouble it was. people were rude, and honestly you just wanted to get through today so you could see Nate. If you saw Nate, hoping work wouldn't kill you today. thinking about work made you mentally vomit. you trudged back into your bedroom to grab your phone, checking it once more. sure enough, Nate sent a message back.

Nate: It's not that gross! and I'm almost done. maybe while you're working you can check me out? ;) I have to shop anyway.

you smirked at that little winky face. What a dork.

(Y/N): Stop in between 8 and 4! I'll give you a discount!

There the text went. putting your phone in your pocket you walked into the kitchen and grabbed something quick to eat. Mornings weren't your thing for so many reasons. One being that if you ate anything relatively large in the morning, you'd just vomit it back up an hour later. It didn't happen all the time, but enough to make you wary about egg sandwiches in the morning. Looking in the fridge, you pulled out an apple and bit into it. Then you walked towards your pantry and grabbed a bottle of water from the case you had in the corner. That was also another odd thing about you, you couldn't drink extremely cold water. room temperature water was fine, but real cold water? forget about it. It hurt your teeth too much for you to actually enjoy it. you checked your phone to see the time; 7:30. You also saw a text from Nate;

Nate: Sounds like a plan! 

You smiled down at your phone while you walked. You grabbed your keys and purse, shoving your phone into your pocket. How was it someone so dorky could make you smile so much? you still couldn't believe that someone who you just met could make you so incredibly giddy. Walking out into the parking lot, you looked for Nate's car. Your apartment complex had a gym, so you assumed that he was working out there, or just working out in his apartment. But you didn't see his car. maybe he did just go to another gym? Who knows. you climbed into your car and drove to work. 

Walking into work and clocking in, you went to your station and then relaxed. People came in, checked out and left. normal day. mostly nice people, some rude people. At about twelve O'clock, it started to get kind of busy. more people came through your checkout, and you scanned them quickly and effectively. around one, a familiar voice made you look while you were scanning one older man's groceries. Nate was walking and talking with someone. you assumed another friend, smiling down at the can of peas you were scanning, you shoved them into a bag with the rest of his stuff and handed them to him. you hoped he came through your checkout.

sure enough, about an hour later, Nate was strolling by the checkout area to find something. his friend was extremely confused, to say the least. you saw them pass a few times before strolling into your lane. after scanning and giving back the short woman's groceries. you turned and started scanning the Nate's stuff. 

"Hey, pipsqueak. how's work?" he said with a joyous sound to his voice. you smiled up to him, setting things into a bag.

"Just fine, glad to see you finally found my isle," You say with the intent on being kind of sassy. 

"Excuse me?" He asked, giving a sultry tone to it. you laughed.

"I saw you searching for my checkout isle," you said, looking up at him to see his reaction. his face went pale and his friend started snickering. Nate broke out into a sheepish smile and nodded.

"You got me. I really wanted the discount!" he said, laughing a little. his friend watched both of you talk. you scanned the last thing, put in the discount code, and smiled at him. he paid you what he owed and smiled. his smile was infectious, because you started to smile too. grabbing his groceries, he waved goodbye, "I'll see you at six, pipsqueak!"

"See you then, tree trunk!" you said back to him, beginning to check out the next person. as both Nate and his friend walked away, you heard his friend say "So THAT's pipsqueak?" in such tone it made you giggle.

Four O'clock came and you instantly ran to clock out. you wanted to get ready to go to Nate's apartment. you were excited, exhausted, and hungry. walking to your car, you unlock it and climb in. cracking your knuckles, you start your car and drive home, stopping in your apartment to change and really get ready. you were super excited. you decided to fill in your eyebrows, and put some eyeliner. You didn't want to put on a lot of makeup for a casual hang out scission, but you wanted to look decent. changing into a nice blouse and skinny jeans, you looked at your phone. 5:30. where did the time go? you took your hair out of the ponytail and brushed through it. fixing up your makeup once more, you grabbed your purse and walked out of the door. walking to the elevator, you walked into it and pressed the button with the three on it. it whisked you up to your destination. looking around and walking in the hallway He said room eight in the text from yesterday, right? you walked up to door eight and knocked gently. you heard rustling, then saw the door crack open. a toothy grin and large brown eyes staring at you.

"Hey, (Y/N)! come on in!" Nate said to you, leaving you to walk in yourself. Walking in you looked around his apartment. it was clean and kept tidy, music art pieces hung on the walls.you smelled something that made your stomach growl. it was a buttery and salty kind of smell. it smelled delicious. It reminded you of food from your home town in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. It really reminded you of.. 

"Perogies?" You said with mostly excitement, but some confusion. Theres no way he knew you were from Pittsburgh, so did he ask Mark? Or was this just a fluke?

"I thought I was going to have to explain what these were! You've had them before?" He said with some excitement. Guess it was just a fluke.

"Are you kidding? I'm from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Of COURSE I've had perogies!" You said as he ushered you over and into the kitchen. a smile was on his face as he handed you a plate of the buttery, warm, mashed potato filled noodles. you smiled at him. you didn't know he liked perogies. anyone that lived in LA wasn't even sure what a perogie was. Walking to the table, he sat down. and you sat near him. Nate then handed you a fork, you laughed a little. That would probably help. He smiled at you and you could feel your cheeks heat up. he spoke first.

"So, what do you want to do for your first youtube video? I was thinking a song cover, but its really up to you," he began to say, thinking about what you could do for it. you had thought about doing a couple speed paints, or makeup tutorials? You weren't exactly sure. Maybe a cover of something would work, but what song? How prepared would you be? these ideas were swimming through your head as you took a bite of one perogie. god bless this wonderful creation.

"Possibly a cover," You said, swallowing the food," but I was also thinking about a speed paint. though I think a cover may do me some good."

he gave a smile and looked down at his plate, a couple more perogies still sitting there, he quickly ate one and then looked at you. you assumed he was thinking about it. You both talked back and forth about these ideas while you ate. once done, you settled on the idea of a cover.

"You can use my recording booth, if you'd like,"he said. You didn't exactly want to do that. not that you didn't like him, but you felt like you were mooching off of him. then again, he was offering. and you didn't really have to equipment to record it. so you just nodded in agreement.

"That sounds great, actually. Thank you," you said sheepishly. you could feel your face burning red. why were you so nervous about that? You yourself weren't exactly sure. he chuckled at you and stood up, grabbing his plate and yours. 

"It's no problem, anything for someone I care about. Plus, I think you've got some real hidden talent," He said gently, walking to the kitchen to put the plates in the sink. he cared about you? well, you knew he did to some degree. but how much? Why did he care about you enough to do all this? Was it really only because he thought you were real talented? You weren't sure.

"Want to stay a little longer and watch a movie? We can record the song sometime this week if you want," he said with a grin. gosh he made your heart melt with that smile of his. But you had work in the morning. you frowned at him.

"I wish I could, but I have to work again tomorrow," You said, bummed out. he looked bummed too. Was he really upset? "I'll definitely come over for a movie marathon on my next day off, I promise!" You say, in hopes to bring up his spirits. sure enough, he began to smile again at that statement. He walked towards you and wrapped his arms around you in a warm hug. you could smell his cologne. when he pulled away from you, he walked you to the door, smiling.

"Alright, text me your schedule then?" He said hopefully. you giggled at his enthusiasm. what a strange guy.

"I will! I'll text you when I get to my apartment, okay?" you said to him, opening the door. He nodded and waved to you. 

You could've sworn he began blushing when he turned back into his apartment.


	10. Movie Marathon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd like to first say I'm sorry for not making the reader insert more relatable, but in a story like this there has to be some sort of character development in stories like this i think. but soon some plot will come in to spice things up. for now, enjoy this chapter!

It’s been about a week since you’ve last hung out with Nate. You’ve been over his house to sing the cover, which you settled on singing Cancer by My Chemical Romance. It took a lot for you not to cry while recording it. You remember the moments before your father had died, choking and coughing up medicine and mucus as he passed away. You felt your heart stop. You remembered it as clear as day. You sounded shaky after recording it, and even though he begged you to tell him what was bothering you, you never told him. Why didn’t you tell him? Fear? Anxiety? Who knows? You posted that cover to your channel, and on your own you posted some speed paints. Other than that you hadn’t really been over his apartment to really hang out. You sent him your schedule for work, which you worked about every single day to get overtime. You’ve texted him a bunch, blushing furiously and giggling at his attempts to flirt with you. Which happened a lot. Your coworkers even noticed a change in mood. They were happy for you, even though none of them were close enough to really ask and know what’s going on. Today you were excited for though.

Today was your day off

And you had tomorrow off too.

Rather than text him that you’re coming over in an hour, you call him. You haven’t heard his voice in a while and you’d like to remind yourself of what it sounds like. Pressing his number that is lit up on the screen of your phone, you bring it close to your ear. After about two rings he picks up.

“Hello,” He says in a sultry tone. You can hear the smile on his face as he talks into his phone.

“Today’s my day off, still up for that movie marathon?” You say with an excited tone.

“Oh hell yes! Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter?” he asks excitedly. Oh lord him telling you either one of those movie options just made you like him so much more.

“Harry Potter. I’ll be there in an hour!” you say, and after the quick sign off you got ready to go over.

You got dolled up a little more than your regular hang out sessions consisted of. Mascara, eyeliner, foundation and some contour. Not your usual routine for just a relaxing session. You did however, down dress to some black leggings and a flannel. White flats and you were out the door. You locked the door behind you and quickly took the elevator to his apartment number. Taking a minute to make sure you looked nice, you knocked on the door. You hear a voice behind the door, which sounds like it’s talking to someone. Did Nate have someone else over. He opens the door, and you are immediately met with a camera close to your face.

“Here she is! My gorgeous friend (Y/N) here to binge watch movies with me! Are you ready, (Y/N)?” You here him say rather loudly. You felt your face heating up as you smile at him

He was vlogging.

“I’ll be ready once you get the camera out of my face, you dork,” you said, walking into his apartment. He turned the camera back to his face, a large smile on his face.

“We’re gonna be watching Harry Potter, It’s going to be sa-weet!” he says, emphasizing on the pulled out “Sweet”. You laughed at him cracking your back. He looked at you and cracked a smile, stopping the recording and walking up to you, giving you a large hug. He squeezed you gently and stepped back, looking at you. 

“Sorry about vlogging, I just needed to update my fans of my life. Decided today would be a good day,” he said rather sheepishly. Did he plan for that to happen!

“It’s fine. I just think its rather intriguing that I am your gorgeous friend,” you say with a sarcastic tone to your voice. His face gets pale and he gives a confused look.

“I called you my gorgeous friend? Oh man, the community is going to go nuts. At least I wasn’t lying,” He said, sounding as if he were trying to fix a broken situation. He looked nervous, a little anxious too. You smiled sheepishly at him.

“Lets make some popcorn?”

 

“(Y/N) is currently making the popcorn, because I have no clue how to make stovetop popcorn,” Nate announces as you pour a little bit of oil over the popcorn kernels. Putting the lid onto the pot, you swish it around, making sure each kernel is covered in oil. You look at the camera and roll your eyes, half acting, half actually having fun.

“Obviously they didn’t teach you much here. I can’t believe you don’t know how to make stovetop popcorn!” you say looking at him with your arms crossed, a smile on your face. 

“Hey, I came from Virginia, leave me be!” He says laughing. You turn back to the popcorn, sloshing it around once more. 

“This is real popcorn, not the fake microwavable popcorn everyone indulges in. amateur,” You say, saying the word “amateur” under your breath.

“What was that, pipsqueak?”  
“You heard me tree trunk.” 

You giggle at him as he glares at you. Kernels began to pop as Nate stopped the recording.

“Didn’t know you were from Virginia,” You giggle.  
“Didn’t know you were such a talented cook. Is there anything you can’t do?” He says in a snarky attitude.  
“Ice skate. I can’t Ice skate,” You say smiling as the popcorn ceases to pop. Taking it off the heat, you let it cool down. “Do you have a bowl?” You ask. He grabs a bowl from his cupboard and hand it to you. You pour the popcorn into the bowl. “Go start the movie while I season the popcorn!”

“You don’t know where anything is!”  
“I’ll figure it out.”

He looks at you warily and goes into his pantry, pulling out salt, popcorn seasoning and spray butter. You look at him with a raised eyebrow as he smiles, walking into his living room to set the movie up. 

Once the popcorn is ready to go, (and it took you a minute too, since this was a science you couldn’t afford to mess up) you walk into his living room to, once again, him vlogging. He turns the camera to you and you smile, holding out the popcorn to him.

“Thank you my lovely friend! I grabbed you a bottle of water too,” he says as he exchanges the bowl of popcorn for a bottle of water. Rolling your eyes, you look at the television to see that the main menu screen for the first Harry Potter movie is ready to go. 

“You actually got it up! I’m so proud of you!” you say in a motherly like tone. He begins snickering and says in a snarky tone, “It’s not the only thing that’s up.” You stare for a moment, until it clicks. You punch him in the shoulder lightly and giggle furiously. 

“You. Are. Awful!” you say between breaths. He laughed as well, apologizing profusely. He turned off the camera once more and set it down. You walked over to his couch and sat down, tucking your feet under you. He kept it cold in his apartment it seems. He sat down beside you and turned to movie on. He quickly looked at you huddled over to keep yourself warm and quickly got up as the first scene of the movie plays out. He came back with a thick blanket, gently draping it over the both of you. You gave him a look with a raised eyebrow. He smiled sheepishly at you, his face turning a dark pink.

“You seem cold, (Y/N),” he says to try to defend himself. You smile at him and snuggle up to him. You see the pink turn to a red as you move closer to him. You give him another look that questions his facial expression.

“What? I’m cold, and you have the popcorn over there all for yourself!” you say as you take a piece of popcorn, popping it into your mouth. He blushes, pulling his arm around you. You felt your face heat up. You could feel him looking at you.

After the first couple of movies you had to stand up and stretch, and get some more snacks. He walks into the kitchen as you follow, tossing you a water bottle and a bag of almonds. You both loved the popcorn, but felt real lethargic after eating it. 

After the break, you went back to watching the movies, each movie you watched you felt more tired. You checked your phone after the fifth movie. It was about eleven thirty at night. Yowza. You weren’t even done with your movie marathon. But it was starting to get real late. You look at him, his eyes gently closed, head resting on his hand and his other arm still around you. You were both semi laying down, and you were closely snuggled up to him. You gently touched his shoulder.

“Hey Nate, I should get going, I had a ton of fun,” you say beginning to stir from your spot. He quickly moved and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you and keeping you right where you were.

“Do you work tomorrow?” he asked.  
“Huh?” you said, confused.  
“Do you work tomorrow?” he repeated.  
“No…?” you reply hesitantly. He grips you tighter, yawning.  
“Nope, you’re spending the night then. No choice.”  
“Nate--!” 

Before you could retort, he grabbed your face and brought it close to his. His lips, you could feel his warm breath. You looked at his lips then to him, an eyebrow raised. He looked hungrily at you. He pressed his soft lips gently against yours. You felt yourself melt into the kiss. It felt like it was a long time before you pulled away from him. 

“Alright, I’m spending the night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe i'm setting up something to happen.
> 
> maybe.
> 
> feedback is always appreciated!


	11. Movie Marathon part 2?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a sleep deprived Nate is a Loopy Nate.
> 
> i really wanted to make this chapter smut but I just couldn't. sorry babes. Maybe next time? B)
> 
> ALSO I GOT MY FIRST COMMENT AND IT INSPIRED ME TO WRITE MORE AT 1:30 AM THANK YOU TO THAT PERSON YOU'RE A BABE.
> 
> also also!!!
> 
> I wrote a little one shot, and you should definitely check it out! it would mean the world to me :-)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8229127
> 
> its a Matpat/reader one and I'm kinda proud of it :') feedback is appreciated as always!

You yawned as you sat up to change the movie out with the 7th movie. You stretched as you lifted yourself up. Changing out the movie, you walk back to Nate. He seemed like he was falling asleep. Gently shaking his shoulder, you look at him.

“Nate… Hey, if your tired lets get some sleep,” you say to him, yawning. You were definitely tired. You felt like you could fall over and fall asleep right there. He stirred from his spot, looking up at you and yawning. He had a gentle smile on his face. He opened up his arms, inviting you to snuggle up with him whilst the movie began. You were too tired to really object. You lay next to him, and then he hit the play button.

“(Y/N),” he says in a hushed tone in your ear. It makes you shiver. Trying to turn your head, you look at him inquisitively. He seemed tired but he just looked at you with a smile. He buried his face in the crook of your neck. The sudden warmth of his face made you blush.

“What are you doing, tree trunk?” you say in a hushed giggle. You could feel his smile on your neck. You heard him mumble something on your neck. His words were too muffled, and honestly the feeling of his lips moving on your neck was too distracting for you to pay attention. “Say that again?” you said, giggling a little more. He moved his lips to your ear and whispered something.

“I’m happy you are spending time with me. I hate not being able to see you,” he said. He gave a quick kiss to your earlobe and then one gently placed on your neck as he moved his face to where it was before. You blushed as he kissed your neck. It was such a sensitive spot for you. His arms wrapped around you tighter. This made you worried a bit. Why was he kissing you so much all of a sudden? You were suppose to be just friends. You knew you were both tired, but there is no way that being so tired made him touchy and lovey like this… Right?

RIGHT??

When you tried to move after the 7th movie, he held onto you. His face was buried in your neck still. When you were finally able to move from his grasp, he was giggling at you, because you had to roll off the couch to get him to let go of you. This must have been some kind of weird, sleep deprived high. You pulled on his arm and tried to lift him. Surely getting him more awake would get him out of this, right?

“(Y/N),” he whined as you put in the final movie. He looked down at you with tired eyes. He had a weak smile on his lips. You could see the bags forming under his eyes. 

“Yes, Nate?” You say back. You knew you were tired as well, but he kept insisting on watching the last movie. Standing up from the DVD player, you look at him crossing your arms. He has a befuddled look on his face. You raise an eyebrow at him. He won’t stop looking down at his hands then back up at you.

“Can… can we…” he takes a moment to yawn and look around before continuing. “Can we be a thing when I put my vlog up?” he finishes innocently. You give him a confused look before you realize what he meant by “Thing”.

“Nate, don’t you think it’s a little too early to be saying these kinds of things?” you say. In all honesty you really wanted to make it official with him. You’ve never felt this way before with anyone. It was nice but you just didn’t know about it. You were skeptical; it’s too good to be true. And there was also Mark, who you knew for sure had a bit of a crush on you. That also made you nervous. Would he be mad at both of you? Would he hate you? You didn’t want to lose that friendship with Mark. Nate looked a little upset. 

“But, (Y/N), why not?” he asked with a pout on his lips. You frowned at this. You didn’t want to hurt him, but to reject him like this made you so incredibly guilty.

“Don’t you like me?”

That struck a chord. You needed to make sure you didn’t royally fuck this up. You gave him an upset look. He looked way more upset than you want him too.

“Nate no, that’s not what I’m saying. I just, don’t you think we should wait a bit before we try to jump into anything?” you say with all the sincerity in the world. You hoped this would make him think about things a bit more. He just furrowed his eyebrows in sadness. 

“But, (Y/N), I really like you,” he said. He brought his hand up to caress your cheek. You melted into the touch of his hand and looked up at him. You could definitely tell this was because he was tired. You made a mental note to yourself to not bring all of this up tomorrow when you both woke up.

“I really like you too Nate, maybe we should talk about this tomorrow. We can make breakfast, and really talk about it. Okay?” you said with a gentle smile. You hoped this would quiet him until tomorrow. He held up his pinky with a questioning look on his face. You instantly wrapped your pinky around his. He smiled softly and the out of nowhere, hoisted you up into his arms like you were a princess. Like you were his princess. You giggled as he moved to the couch once more and lied down, pulling you close to him. Then he hit play.

You actually dosed off during the movie. But something woke you up. You woke up to the sound of Nate vlogging away. You didn’t pay it too much mind, until you heard your name. You kept your eyes closed but you stirred a bit. The sound of you moving made him stop talking for a moment.

“Well, (Y/N) is spending the night at my apartment tonight. She’s just gonna sleep on the couch where she is right now, but I had a ton of fun. I’m going to be uploading this video tomorrow. So when you’ll be watching it this little movie marathon would have happened yesterday. So—“ you heard him walk towards you, “ Go ahead and subscribe to sleeping beauty here. I’m sure she’d appreciate it. She’s got a lovely voice and some amazing talent, so check her out. I’ll see you guys later, bye!” you heard him sign off and set down his camera. You decided to gently open up your eyes now. Grunting as you sat up and cracked you neck, you looked at him.

“Is the movie over…?” you asked quizzically. You scratched you head dully and looked up at him. He smiled, nodding gently. You felt like you were going to go into the state of loopy tired Nate was in not too long ago, that’s if he still wasn’t in it. He lifted you up, carrying you like his princess to a room.

“Mind sharing a bed, (Y/N)?” he asked. You wanted to object, but the yearning for his body heat next to yours and the growing tiredness of your body made you nod when he asked you. You saw him smile as he walked into his room. He gently laid you down, and then went into his drawer to get pajamas for himself. “Do you want something to sleep in, (Y/N)?” he asked gently. You nodded, sitting up from where he laid you down. He tossed you basketball shorts and a t-shirt. They smelled just like him.

“Thank you,” You say. You stood up and walked out of the room to change. After finding the bathroom, you used the restroom and changed into his clothes. The shorts were way too big on you, and the shirt could be a dress, but it was extremely comfy and they made you smell like him. 

Once you washed your hands and walked out of the bathroom, you went back into his room. Where he was lying on his bed in pajama pants. No shirt. It didn’t bother you really, just not something you were prepared for. He was muscular, very muscular. You walked over to the bed and plopped down, rolling over to snuggle close to him. Once he saw you, he smiled, tossing blankets over you. He then wrapped his arms around you and fell asleep like that. Just like the first time he fell asleep with you next to him. He seemed comfortable, relaxed, and even a bit happy.

He looked like he had found home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop boy I am awful at this whole thing. hope you enjoyed this chapter! feedback is always appreciated !!


	12. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooooo boy Im tired as hell. I had some inspiration today so I decided to write the next chapter and post it!! enjoy!!

Your eyes fluttered open gently. You squinted at the light coming through the shades in Nate’s room. You closed your eyes again and reached for Nate, or at the least, blankets. He kept his apartment much colder than you remembered. You were hoping to feel Nate’s body, ready to pull yourself close to him for warmth. Yet all you felt was cold. You pouted to yourself, realizing he wasn’t next to you. You sat up. Looking around, you looked at his clock that sat on his nightstand. 9:32. Yeesh, that was pretty late, even for you. You stretched and grabbed for your phone. Realizing you probably left it in the living room where you were last night, you walked out of his room, yawning. Then a sudden scent filled your nose. Was that bacon? You felt your stomach, growling as if it were a cue. You also heard music playing; and someone was singing along. Was it Paramore? Walking towards where his kitchen was, you walked into a marvelous scene. You were frozen with pure adoration

Nate was dancing around singing still into you by Paramore shirtless. You assumed he was making bacon or eggs, whatever was in the pan. The smell of bacon was dissipating. He stopped dead in his tracks when he realized you saw him. His face became red with embarrassment as he put some eggs onto a plate. 

“Hey, (Y/N), how’d you sleep?” he asked sheepishly. You giggled, walking over and grabbing a piece of bacon and taking a bite. 

“Wonderful after seeing you dancing. Wish I had my phone to record that,” you said giggling. He took the bacon you were about to place into your mouth and ate it himself. You cross your arms, giving him a fake pouty face. He smiled as he swallowed the piece. You shook your head, walking back into the living room to see if you left your phone there. Sure enough, it was still on the coffee table where you left it the night before. Grabbing it, you walked back. Nate set a plate on the other side of his dining table, smiling at you.

“Take what you want (Y/N), I definitely made enough,” he said smiling at you. You look at the plates of different foods. Bacon, eggs, potatoes, and toast take up the plates. Picking up your own, you fill it with some of everything. Once you settled back into your chair, you looked up at him with a smile spread across your lips. 

“Thank you, Nate. Can’t wait to dig in,” you said, taking a bite of the eggs. Delicious. You looked up at him as you both share a giggle. Once you swallowed, you looked at him. “Nate, I wanted to ask you about last night,” you started, and you saw his face begin to turn red. You weren’t sure if it was because of embarrassment or just thinking about what happened the night before. He looked up with a sheepish smile on his face, but then it disappeared.

“(Y/N), I’m sorry about last night. I… I know that you don’t want to be together. I’m just sorry I keep making you so uncomfortable,” he said finally after a couple of minutes. But the words that came out of his mouth were bizarre, where in the world did you not liking him come into his brain?

“Nate, what? I do want to be with you. I… I just don’t know about certain things. I have to figure something out first,” you said. God you were so bad at trying to explain yourself. Your self-diagnosed stupidity was correct, because he only began to frown more.

“What? What do you need to figure out? (Y/N)… you’re just leading me on, huh?” he said, almost feeling his heart swell with sorrow as the words left his lips you furrowed your brows, starting to get annoyed. There was never a time you were leading this boy on. The frown stayed prominent on both of your faces as you began to talk.

“Nate! I’m not leading you on. I really like you, honestly. Things for me right now are just… complicated. They’re overwhelming and it’s too bothersome for me to tell you,” You said. You didn’t want to tell him you knew about the thing Mark had for you. You didn’t want to start anything between the two, and you definitely didn’t want to break Mark’s heart like that. Mark was one of your closest friends, and if he liked you as much as everyone has been hinting to you? Nope. You couldn’t break his heart like that. You definitely aren’t a heartbreaker. Mark meant the world to you. If you did that to him, would he even forgive you? Nate stayed upset. You saw the slight angles to his brows now.

“Why can’t you tell me what’s going on then?” he asks, crossing his arms. This is the last thing you wanted. You didn’t want to argue with him about something so dumb. You shake your head, looking at him with sincere eyes. You weren’t a heartbreaker. You didn’t want to hurt Nate like this. You didn’t want to mess this up with him.

“Nate, it’s really personal and I don’t feel comfortable talking about it… please, lets just drop it. Okay?” you say with the most sincerity you could use. He realized he was raising his voice, and he pulled back. He frowned at you but sighed, after a minute of awkward silence.

“Alright, I’m sorry. I just,” he stops for a moment, glancing at you then back down at his food.. It was probably cold by this time, but he still picked at it like he was going to eat some of it. He was searching for words for about thirty seconds before talking again. “I just don’t want you to find someone else. Someone else… Better,” he finishes, coming close to faltering on his last words. You gave him a reassuring smile.

“I like you, I promise that. I want to be with you. The timing is just a little off. I swear,” You say. He smiled at you, and then you both began to giggle at your shared stupidity. Of course you both liked each other. It was obvious! You were both just a little more than scared. Especially yourself. You were still so worried about Mark. Mark has always been a fragile soul. You couldn’t just up and hurt him like that. You couldn’t, and you wouldn’t.

Your phone buzzing in your pocket brought you back to reality. You raised an eyebrow as you saw a familiar contact photo; one of a very curly haired man with big brown eyes and a dopey smile for everyone to enjoy. That face was edited onto a baby with chocolate on his hands. It’s an inside joke.

Pressing the accept button, you smile when you begin to talk, “(Y/N) speaking!” 

“Hey, it’s Danny! First off, congrats on your subscribers, it went up a couple thousand!” he said. Your eyes widened with excitement. Nate probably put up the vlog, huh?

“Thanks! I appreciate it!” you say with a giggle to your voice.

“No problem! Speaking of YouTube…” he trails off

“Want to be on Game Grumps?”


	13. Grumpcade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time for some grump love

“Welcome back to Grumpcade lovelies! And we have the lovely (Y/N), also known as (Y/YT/N). How are you doing, (Y/N)?” Danny introduces smiling at you. You shrug continuing the conversation.

“I’m doing great! I feel like you have been like, the third person to ask to collaborate with me. I feel so honored!” You say, he lets out a quiet laugh as he starts up a game of Mario Cart.

“I was the third? I can’t believe other’s asked you to do this before me!” he says in an offended tone. You roll your eyes, looking at him.

“Well, Mark had been bothering me to start a YouTube channel. So he was the first one to ask me. Then immediately after, Nate asked me to collaborate with him. Then you calling me about a week ago!” you said smiling. He selected a start screen and began going through the set up process 

“Of course they did! If you guys didn’t know, Markiplier and Natewantstobattle are good friends of ours, and basically bullied (Y/N) into making a channel. We are SO glad she did though. Who knew that your voice was that kick ass!” he said laughing.

“You apparently knew. Remember 6969?” you said. He gasped and looked worried for a moment.

“(Y/N), I didn’t think you wanted me to bring that up!” he said with a wide smile.

“For those that don’t know, I sang backups for 6969. It was quite the spectacle. Just like me trying to pick a character. You picked Yoshi!” you say upset. You wanted Yoshi. Giving him a fake pouty face he gives you an airy laugh and he shakes his head.

“Too slow, kid.” He said. He began laughing at you when you rolled your eyes and picked Toadette. 

“Whatever, I guess I’ll just get Toad’s girlfriend. “ you say. You both pick your cars and choose team battle, both of you being on the blue team. 

“So is there a real reason why you made a YouTube channel? Or did you just get fed up with both of those dicks bullying you into it,” he said looking at you questioningly. 

“Well, I was kind of tired of Mark begging me to do it, and then I met Nate, Who was also begging me to make a channel. I had been thinking about it for a while, I just decided to do it finally. I’m kind of happy about it. It’s a great way for me to put out my art!” you say as you guys play through a warm up round around Yoshi Falls.

“Well I’m happy to invite you to the world of YouTube! I loved your cover by the way, where did you record?” he asked. He had a sly smile on his face and you raised an eyebrow.

“Nate said I could use his recording equipment until I’m able to buy my own. I found out that we live in the same apartment complex. How weird is that?” you said giggling at remembering how you had found out.

“He lives in the same apartment complex?” Danny asks shocked. You rounded and got first place, and you giggled at how dumbfounded Danny was.

“Yeah, I was like ‘I’m gonna actually fight you’ and he was all like ‘Here’s my address lets go’ and to my surprise he sent me the address to my apartment. I was completely not expecting it,” you told him, he laughed and shook his head.

“When am I going to get invited to hang out?” he asked with a sad tone. You smiled at him as he picked the second course.

“Never!” you yelled in a sarcastic tone, which made you both burst into a fit of giggles. The race begins on the screen.

“No I’m kidding, you have to text me! Listen; to everyone at home watching, you have to tell him that he has to text first. I can’t always text him first! Comment down below to remind him,” you start.

“I’m sorry! I just can’t ever text people. I’m so old fashioned,” he said to you. You giggled and said into the mic quietly.

“You’re so old.”

“What was that?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at you. You just giggled as you repeated yourself. He began to act offended, speaking in an old man’s voice.

“I am in the golden ages, you kids don’t know nothin’!” he said, moving the Wii remote so he could turn a corner. You were in first place. Until you see an incoming blue shell. 

“No, no no no! FUCK! DAMN IT! WHO BLUE SHELLED ME? WHO FUCKING BLUE SHELLED ME? WAS IT YOU, SEXBANG?” You angrily questioned as he laughed at you. He sounded like he was running out of oxygen. You continued to yell. “I SWEAR IF I FIND OUT IT WAS YOU, I WILL FIGHT! THERE WILL BE BLOOD!”

“(Y/N), calm down! I’m sorry!” Danny says giggling furiously. You hear the door open behind you

“Jesus (Y/N), are you okay?” you hear behind you. You don’t take your eyes off the screen as you hurry up to second place, and finish there. You turn your head to see Suzy, looking at you. You nod, smiling.

“I’m okay, just Jew fro over here thinks its okay to just blue shell me whenever,” you state, sending Danny into another fit of giggles. 

“Damn, Danny. Harsh. Have fun,” Suzy says as she closes the door. You wave her away smiling, and then look back to Danny, who is wiping a tear away from laughing so hard.

“Now I’m not inviting you to hang out at my apartment,” you start, but he just whines.

“But (Y/N)!” he says, dragging out the last part of your name that you roll your eyes. “Next time on Grumpcade, we will persuade (Y/N) to let me hang out with her!”

“Bye everyone!” you say. He quickly writes down a time and looks to you with a smile.

“Last episode to record, (Y/N), how do you feel?” he asks. You groan and set down your controller, rubbing your eyes.

“I feel like I could use a coffee. I need something to bring some life into me,” you say. He raises an eyebrow to you and gives you a sly smile.

“What if Nate brought you a coffee? Two things you want to get your mouth on—“

“DANNY!”

He busts out laughing and claps his hands slowly, trying to stop himself. He looks at you smiling.

“I’m sorry! I had to I had to!” he says between gasps for air. You roll your eyes and smile down.

“Yeah, you’re totally right though,” You say away from the mic.

“What was that?”  
“Nothing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned! I've got a lot planned B-)


	14. Mark Fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this chapter's POV is Nate's. just a little warning!!

I lied in my bedroom, scrolling through my subscriptions on YouTube via the laptop. I’m not subscribed to too many people. Just Mark, The Grumps, Mat Pat, Sean, Felix, and (Y/N). I saw a Grumpcade video that had a little animated character that looked exactly like (Y/N). Sure enough, in the title I see letters form and make up her Channel name. I felt a sudden giddiness in me as I clicked the video to watch it. It wasn’t the first episode, but that’s okay.

“Welcome back to Grumpcade lovelies! And we have the lovely (Y/N), also known as (Y/YT/N). How are you doing, (Y/N)?” I hear Danny introduce as the loading screen for Mario Cart pops up onto the screen. Then I hear her speak. She sounds so gorgeous. I miss her voice so badly. It’s been a couple of days since I have last talked to her. I continue to listen to the podcast-like video. They eventually start talking about me. Nothing bad, just how (Y/N) and I live near each other. I think about how she was on the floor just below me, painting, singing, dancing, or relaxing and being gorgeous. Should I text her? Oh, she’s probably busy. I shouldn’t bother her… well, I guess that texting her wouldn’t be so bad… I guess that—

“No, no no no! FUCK! DAMN IT! WHO BLUE SHELLED ME? WHO FUCKING BLUE SHELLED ME? WAS IT YOU, SEXBANG?” 

I hear that blare through my speaker on my laptop. Holy shit she can yell.

“I SWEAR IF I FIND OUT IT WAS YOU, I WILL FIGHT! THERE WILL BE BLOOD!”

I couldn’t help but start laughing. Her becoming so incredibly enraged made you laugh, knowing she’s a four foot eleven women. She did move up to second place rather quickly after that. They made other jokes, and Danny signs off. The in between grumps is my favourite part though. I hear them talking.

Last episode to record, (Y/N), how do you feel?” he asks her. I hear her groan and Danny stifle a giggle.

“I feel like I could use a coffee. I need something to bring some life into me,” I hear her say. She sounded exhausted

“What if Nate brought you a coffee? Two things you want to get your mouth on—“

Oh no.

“DANNY!”

I can feel my face warming up. Goddamn, why did Danny have to do that? I continue to listen to them talk on in between. He busts out laughing and claps his hands slowly, trying to stop himself.

“I’m sorry! I had to I had to!” he says between gasps for air. What a jerk, that’s so incredibly embarrassing! Of course I liked her, but for Danny to say all of that is just… wait a minute. What did (Y/N) say? I rewind the video back a bit and hit play.

Did she just say, “Yeah, you’re totally right though.”?

Now I’ve got to text her.

I push my laptop off of my chest and grab my phone. I see I’ve got a couple texts from some people already. Two from the gracious woman herself, and one from… Mark? I haven’t talked to him since the concert. I wonder what he wants…

(Y/N): Hey Tree Trunk, want to get together soon and collab? We could do a cover together and you can do an art challenge with me? Let me know!   
(Y/N): Also, sorry about the Grumpcade episode.

I immediately texted her back.

Nate: Absolutely! By the way, it’s too late; I’ve already seen it. Danny is embarrassing. I’ll get you coffee sometime, though. ☺

Sending the text off I check to see what Mark had to say. When I opened the text, I was worried for what I was about to be reading. Something was wrong. I could feel it.

Mark: Nate, I have to talk to you. I’m very busy and I have no time to call. But this is a warning. (Y/N) is mine. Back off. I have wanted to be with her for almost a year and I will not let you ruin that. 

What the hell was he talking about? 

Nate: Mark, I can’t help that me and (Y/N) have something going on. You’re just going to have to deal with it. 

Who does he think he is? She is my girl and I’ll be damned if I let this guy take her from me. I get two texts back; one from (Y/N), one from Mark. I reply to the one Mark sent me first.

Mark: Stop talking to her. She is mine and I’m not going to stand around and let you take her from me.

Nate: She isn’t anyone’s, especially not yours. She’s a woman that will make her own choices, and if she chose you I would be disappointed, because you don’t seem to like her for her. 

I send the text message off in a fury. I check to see what (Y/N) said. Hopefully she absentmindedly calms me. She’s always been so great at doing that. Just thinking of her makes me feel so right. 

(Y/N): Want to go get coffee after my shift? I’ve got a craving for an iced coffee.

Sure enough, her asking to get coffee with me has been the most calming thing I’ve read. 

Nate: of course, text me when you’re home!

My phone vibrates and rings in my hand as another text from Mark comes in.

Mark: I don’t just like her; I love her. I fell for her so long ago. Way before you even knew she existed. Stop talking to her. 

I shake my head in anger. He will not take the girl I want. She’s mine.

Nate: No. I won’t. You can’t stop me.

Something had just came to min. Was Mark the reason that (Y/N) didn’t want to make us official? It would explain a lot. Of course they’re close friends, but what if she’s caught on to his little crush? It would make a lot of sense. Getting coffee with (Y/N) after she gets off of work would be a perfect time to ask her about all of this. There’s no way I can just sit by idly and let her feel this way.

I get another text from him, but I ignore it. He will not be the reason that I lose a girl I found a true connection with. A girl that reciprocates the same feelings I have towards her. At least, I hope she does. I fell for (Y/N) hard. I didn’t realize it until now. She has really gotten into my head like no other girl has. I can’t quite explain it. 

I feel my phone vibrate. Its (Y/N)

(Y/N): Alright! Sounds like a date then!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spicy B)


	15. Coffee Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys have prompts, please tell me! I want to write more stories so please leave them anywhere! :-)
> 
> also! I started a Ryan Haywood/Reader story! please check it out :)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8659288/chapters/19853386
> 
> thanks guys! enjoy the update!

You walk into your apartment complex and yawn, fiddling with your keys as you reach your apartment number. Shoving the keys into the lock, you turn it and open your door. Once in, you remove your key and shut the door and yawn. Yeah, you were tired. What an extremely exhausting day at work. There was only one thing you were looking forward to, and that was Nate.

You had texted Nate during your lunch break, when you figured out the Grumpcade episode where you talked about him went up. You felt so damn embarrassed. There’s no avoiding the ships now, they are getting ready to set sail. When you texted him, he replied back almost immediately. You both decided that a good way to relax with each other would to get some coffee. You pull your phone out quickly to shoot him a text, letting him know you were at your apartment now. 

(Y/N): Hey Nate, come down to my apartment, I just got home. Can’t wait for that coffee. ☺

Nate: I’ll be down in a minute! Can’t wait!

(Y/N): Door is unlocked by the way, just walk in when you’re here.

Nate: All right, thanks. See you soon!

Your face turned red with excitement as you looked down at your phone. He was such a dork. You ran to your room to change into some casual clothes. You stripped down to your bra and underwear. Shuffling through your drawer, you stumble upon leggings. Slipping those on and checking your butt, you giggle. They made your butt nice. You always wanted to look your best when you were with Nate. You walked over to your closet and searched around for your favourite flannel. You searched for a good minute then sighed, remembering that you had to wash it. Walking out of your room sighing, you stride across your living room to get to your laundry room.

Well, you were striding; and then your front door opened, Nate’s smiling face popping out from behind it.

You stopped like a deer in the headlights. He began to yell for you, not realizing that you were standing in your bra right in front of the door. Once he realized you were there, he smiled. And then he realized you were shirtless, and his faced contorted into a look of embarrassment as his face turned red. He quickly shut the door, screaming apologies through the door. You were embarrassed beyond belief.

“Nate it’s okay! Oh lord, hold on one minute! You can come in in a second!” I yell back, running to your laundry room and rummaging through the hamper of clean clothes you had yet to fold. You were so busy with everything that you didn’t have time to put them away. You find your flannel and put it on. Running back out you stands in front of your front door. You open it and you see a nervous Nate. The poor guy was completely red with embarrassment; he didn’t even want to look you in the eyes.

“Nate, you can come in now. I am so sorry about that. You’re all right I swear,” you say. He sheepishly walks into your apartment. He looks around and instantly seems to forget he saw you shirtless.

“I, I don’t believe I’ve been in your apartment. Is this all of your art?” he asks, looking around at the paintings hung up perfectly on your wall. You smile sheepishly, brushing a lock of hair behind your ear.

“Yeah, it’s mine. You ready to get coffee?” you ask. He stares at the art a bit more, and then nods.

“Yeah, lets get coffee,” he said. He moves slowly out of the door, and you giggle, pushing him in the back.

“Nate! We can come back here after getting coffee, so you can look at my art all you want,” you say, pushing him out of the door and closing the door behind you. He turns to look at you, smiling down at you in a devilish manner.

“You’re inviting me back to your place?” he said with a bit of spice in his tone, kissing your cheek. You feel a pink dust form on your cheeks when he does and you giggle, punching his shoulder.

“You’re the worst!”

 

“Alright, an art challenge for my channel, a duet for your channel, and a Q & A for both of our channels. That right?” you ask, sipping at your iced coffee as you type this up in the notes on your phone. He nods.

“Well, when you come back to my apartment tonight we can record most of the videos, the duet will have to be recorded at your place,” you continue, typing into you notes. You switch to twitter, tweeting out to ask questions.

“I’ll tweet to ask questions,” Nate said as you sent out the tweet. You smirked up at him when he looked at you after going onto twitter.

“Way ahead of you, tree trunk. You should still tweet out though, it would help get more questions,” You say. He sticks his tongue out at you and you scoff. “What are we? Twelve?” you ask him in an offended tone. You both laughed at each other. He looks you in the eyes, smiling. He looks like he wants to say something. He glances away from you and then looks at you hopefully.

“(Y/N), I wanted to ask you something. It’s kind of,” He begins, and then stops. He looks nervous. Is he okay? He pulls out his phone, tapping to get into it. He looks up at you again. He looks at you again furrows his brows in distress. “Is, is the reason you don’t want to make it official because of Mark?” asks curiously. You felt your heart drops. How did he find out? Who told him? What went on?

“Nate, I uh, it’s complicated. He’s my best friend and I—“ but he cuts you off.

“(Y/N), he messaged me and threatened me. Just today, actually. He told me if he saw me with you that he would promise that I would pay for it. He also said you were his and that I should back off. (Y/N), this makes me worried for you. If he’s threatening me like this, I can’t imagine what he would do to you.” He said, passing me his phone. You look at his phone. It’s opened to a message log. You look more closely. Sure enough, threats towards Nate are there. They’re from Mark. You can feel your stomach churning. Why would Mark do this? That’s a dumb question; you knew Mark was head over heels for you. You furrow your brows in anger. That doesn't give him the right to threaten someone you had feelings for. wether he liked you or not, this wasn't how to act towards anyone. 

“Mark will hear about this. He will. He will not continue this. I swear it,” you say, your blood boiling. How ignorant. What kind of person would threaten someone just because they weren’t getting their way? I guess Mark would. You look to Nate empathetically. “I’m sorry he’s done this. I will talk to him. I will; and things will change,” you say. grabs your hand and gently squeezes it. Nate smiles at you.

“It’s okay. He doesn’t scare me that much. I'mjust worried about you. I won't let him hurt you," He said. There was a silence that you both kept, and then it was broken by Nate again. "Hey, you said you wanted to get those videos done tonight right?” He says, more or less trying to get you less worked up. You look to him, nodding. You wanted to get some of these videos done so you could upload them in the next couple of days. He gives you a gentle smile and then laughed to himself.

“Well, we better get back to your apartment to work on these videos. Sounds like this will take a while,” he said, smirking at you and winking at you. You stifle a giggle, looking at him with a large smile on your face.

“Alright, lets get out of here,” You say, standing up and tossing your now empty cup away. He gives you a reassuring kiss when you get into his car. Your cheeks turned bright pink and Nate laughed at you, pulling out of the driveway.

 

The butterflies aren’t going away. And you didn’t care. You wanted them to stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe I'm building up to something ;)
> 
> seriously, if you guys have any writing prompts let me know!


	16. Official?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W O W, I am so sorry for not updating this in such a long time!! I have been so incredibly busy with school and work. I also have fallen terribly ill (Right before musical practice too, what a great start!). so I hope you guys enjoy this update! also working on a new Fanfiction, and updating my Ryan/Reader fanfic soon! Love you all lots, and thanks for all of the wonderful support for this story <3

Once you both arrived back to your apartment complex, you walked quickly up the stairs and to your apartment. Opening the door and stepping in, you cracked your neck, which was stiff for some reason, and you smiled at the art that was hung brightly on the walls. You were a very tidy person, and that came down to the tiniest of details, which meant your paintings. Nate stepped in and took in the art. He was mesmerized again, as he was before you left to enjoy some coffee. You laughed at him, which caused him to look at you confused. You smirked at him.

“The art isn’t that good, Nate. Besides, we have some videos to make!” You say. He looks back at the art and back at you in confusion.

“I think the art is lovely, but you’re right. Do you want to do the Q&A’s first? Or the art Challenge?” he asked. You think of a moment and then smile.

“Art Challenge first, then the Q&A for my channel. Then, we book it to your apartment to record the cover, and then your Q&A. sound alright?” You ask. He thinks about it and nods.

“On one condition,” he says. You look at him questioningly, ushering him to continue. “You spend the night at my apartment again,” He said with a smile. You roll your eyes and give a dramatic, sarcastic sigh.

“Well, I suppose if I have to,” You say deflated, and then perk up as you both begin laughing.

 

“Alright! Let's make some videos!”

 

The art challenge, which was a blindfolded painting challenge, went about as smoothly as it could go. To add comedic value to the challenge, you took your blindfold off and decided to paint as normal. And also get some paint on Nate’s face. He got fake angry and joked with you. When the timer was on about one minute, you pulled your blindfold back on and began to pretend paint. Once the time was completely up, you both took of your blindfolds. Nate looked at you in disbelief, and then narrowed his eyes at you when you held up your elegant painting next to his scribbled up painting. You laughed at him when he began accusing you of cheating, which you assured him it didn’t happen. Which it totally did. When you signed off, you giggled at him, his anger still beaming towards you. You smiled at him.

“I’m sorry, I totally did cheat, though.” He screamed in triumph, pointing at you like he had found out you were a witch.

“I KNEW IT!” He yelled, sending you into a fit of giggles he continued to freak out about how right he was, causing you to laugh uncontrollably. Looking up at him with tears welling in your eyes from laughing so hard, you ask him to calm down.

“Let's record this Q&A, Nate, before you pop a blood vessel,” you tell him in a caring and soothing voice. He nods, sighing heavily. You stop the previous recording and begin a new one, scrolling through your twitter responses. Once you do, you look to the camera with a bright smile.

“Hello, everyone! (Y/YT/N) here! With my favourite singer, Nathan Sharp! Or as most like to call him, NateWantsToBattle! So we asked you guys on twitter to send us your questions, and now you’ll be hearing the answers. So first up,” You say, scrolling through twitter. “ This one’s for me, ‘When did you meet Markiplier?’ Well, Mark and I met when I moved from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, to Cincinnati, Ohio. He and I went to the same high school together, and we were even in the band together! He hated band, but I was on the opposite spectrum of that. After that, we became best friends! We were quite the team.” You finish. You scroll through to the next question. “Nate, this one's for you. ‘When did you realize you wanted to do music?’” Nate stared for a moment and then smiled.

“I realized I wanted to do music when I was in high school. I found that I just really enjoyed music and everything about it. The people you grow with when you find what you love is astonishing.” He said, looking at you a brief moment and then smiling off. You scrolled through randomly and picked a few more, answering questions. You refreshed the page to see if any more questions popped up. Sure enough, the most favourited question popped up. And it was for both you and Nate. You showed the question to Nate, wondering if you should ask the question and answer it. 

“Are you and Nate Dating?”

Nate thought for a moment and then looked at you reassuringly.

“We ourselves haven’t made it official yet, right?” he asked. You nod, but then give him a frown.

“But I know you want this to be official. I want it to be too, but with the whole Mark thing I—“ You were cut off by Nate rather quickly.

“ Then why worry about Mark if you want to make it official? If he has a problem with us together, then that’s his thing. You can’t let his feelings cloud your own. It isn’t fair to you that he’s doing this.” He looks down and then back up to you. “You can’t let him control you like this. He isn’t your boyfriend. He can’t guilt you into dating him.” He says. You look down to your phone and then back up, sighing heavily.

“I don’t want him to hurt you, I want to talk to him and make sure he understands that I am not interested in him. And that he can’t threaten you like he has. I,” You sigh straightening up. “I’m gonna wait, alright? I don’t want him to get pissed at you.” You finally say. Nate frowns at you and then straightens up. “How about we don’t answer the question, okay? We just end it here.” You say, hoping to ease this. He looks to you and nods, sighing. He puts on a smile for the camera and you do as well.

“Alright guys, that’s all for this Q&A, make sure to check out Nate’s channel down below! We’ll both be uploading some great things in the next couple of days, so subscribe to make sure you keep up. See you all next time!” you say, ending the video. You look at Nate, who’s slumped over and frowning. You pull his face up to meet yours and you kiss him. He pauses for a second and melts into the kiss, gently placing his hand on the small of your back. Pulling away just ever so slightly, you look into his eyes.

“I promise you, I want to make it official. Like I said before,” You say, kissing him gently again. You made the kiss incredibly sweet and subtle. You could feel Nate getting less tense.

“The timing is just a bit off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any suggestions let me know!!


	17. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're Hamilton trash and you know it, clap your hands! *Clap Clap*!
> 
> I'VE BEEN LISTENING TO HAMILTON AND I'M CRYING OKAY IM SORRY.
> 
> This chapter was way longer than I thought it would be but boy howdy do I love it. I'm really excited to share it! ( I also think you all deserve it bc I didn't post for like two weeks...)
> 
> Enjoy B)

“Ohh, I do I do I do I Dooo! Hey!  
Ohh, I do I do I do I Dooo!,” 

 

“A song from Hamilton for your cover?” you ask skeptically. This wasn’t his normal pace of music. He shrugged, giving you a smile.

“Whatever gets the views, my dear,” he said, handing you the headphones. The track plays through the headphones and you begin belting out the part of Eliza Schuyler.

 

“Boy, you got me  
Helpless!  
Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit I'm  
helpless!  
Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in ‘em.”

 

You ask him skeptically before going into the recording booth, “Who will be Alexander Hamilton?”  
“Yours truly,”  
“And Angelica Schuyler?”

He shrugged, smiling at you.

“can you do multiple voices? Or will we have to call Suzy and Danny in?”

“I think you should call them in.”

 

“I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight.  
We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night  
laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room  
then you walked in and my heart went  
‘Boom!’”

 

“You need us to do what exactly?” Suzy asks questioningly through the phone. Danny was on board but Suzy was nervous. She wasn’t one to sing.

“You’re just speaking some parts. There’s no singing, I swear,” Nate says, assuring her that singing is the last thing she should worry about.

“I suppose I can trust you. You better not be lying!”

 

"Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom  
everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume.  
Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine.  
Grab my sister, and whisper  
"Yo, this one's mine.",” 

 

Danny and Suzy showed up, quite confused as to why Nate was doing this particular song. Nate whispered something to them and then they grinned devilishly, nodding at him. Danny gave you a little look, something that came across to you as “Get it girl” or “Get ready.” Which look was it? That, you didn’t know.

 

“My sister made her way across the room to you  
and I got nervous, thinking  
"What's she gonna do?"  
She grabs you by the arm, I'm thinkin'  
"I'm through"  
Then you look back at me and suddenly I'm  
Helpless!”

 

Nate had Danny help with the backing vocals, which were just myself layered over my own vocals about one hundred times. Danny grins at you in the recording booth, holding up two giant, disfigured thumbs. You continue on.

 

“Oh, look at those eyes  
Oh!  
I know  
Down for the count  
And I'm drownin' in ‘em.  
I'm so into you,  
I am so.  
into you.  
I know,  
I'm down for the count  
And I'm drownin'in ‘em.”

 

Setting up the rest of the booth, Nate and Suzy were set up in the booth after a first recording of the first part of the song. It helps when every one acting along with the music. Suzy and Nate began their speaking lines, Nate speaking first.

 

“Where are you taking me?” ha asks rather skeptically.

“I'm about to change your life.” An Angelica-like Suzy says graciously.

“Then by all means, lead the way.” Nate says, acting as to give ‘Angelica’ a lustful look. Why did that make you feel gross and upset?

“Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you.” You say pretending to bow your head and become rather flustered.

“Schuyler?” He asked reassuringly to Suzy who nodded triumphantly.

“My sister.” She says with a smile.

“Thank you for all your service” I say, still pretending to be flustered by ‘Alexander’s’ presence.

“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.” He says, reaching in the sound booth to gently and quietly kiss your hand.

“I'll leave you to it.” Suzy says, rolling her eyes.

The song picks back up with its Eliza-centric solo.

 

“One week later  
I'm writin' a letter nightly.  
Now my life gets better  
every letter that you write me.  
Laughin' at my sister, cause she wants to form a harem.”

 

This is when Suzy comes back in for a line.

“I'm just sayin', if you really loved me  
you would share him.” She says winking at both Nate and you. You feel that odd feeling in your stomach again. You continue on anyway.

 

“Ha! Two weeks later  
In the living room stressin'  
my father's stonefaced  
while you're asking for his blessin'.  
I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine  
and I'm tryin' not to cry, ‘cause  
there's nothing that your mind can't do. (Oooh)  
My father makes his way across the room to you. (Oooh)  
I panic for a second, thinking  
"we're through" (Oooh)  
But then he shakes your hand and says  
"Be true" (Oooh)  
And you turn back to me, smiling, and I'm”

 

You begin singing your soulful notes as they float down the musical staff. 

 

“Helpless!  
Look into your eyes  
and the sky's the limit I'm  
Helpless!  
Hoo! Down for the count  
and I'm drownin' in ‘em I'm  
helpless!  
he's mine, that boy is mine!  
Look into your eyes  
And the sky's the limit I'm  
Helpless! Helpless!  
Down for the count, and I'm drownin'in ‘em”

 

Finally, after that large part of the song, Nate comes in rapping happily, looking at you with large, happy eyes.

“(Y/N), I don't have a dollar to my name”

 

You hear your name come from his lips and you blush furiously, smiling at him like a child.

 

“an acre of land, a troop to command  
a dollop of fame.  
All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain  
a couple of college credits and my top-notch brain.”

He sang, winking at you. You held in a quiet giggle.

“Insane, your family brings out a different side of me  
Suzy confides in me, Danny tried to take a bite of me  
no stress, my love for you is never in doubt.  
We'll get a little place in Cali and we'll figure it out.”

Neither of you are breaking eye contact. It feels like no one else is watching.

“I've been livin' without a family since I was a child.  
My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild.  
But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real  
And as long as I'm alive, (Y/N), swear to God, you'll never feel so—“

This is when you both begin singing to each other, and when you do, boy, you all could feel the sparks flying.

“(Helpless!) I do I do I do I do!  
(Y/N)… (Helpless!)  
I do I do I do I do!  
I've never felt so-  
Helpless! (Hey! Yeah, yeah!)  
Down for the count and  
I'm drownin' in ‘em (Down for the count I'm)  
My life is gon' be fine cuz (Y/N)'s in it.  
I look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit I'm (Helpless!)  
Down for the count  
and I'm drownin' in ‘em,”

The Wedding March plays quietly as you sing the notes in a harmony with Nate, your face redder than you could ever imagine.

“In Cali, you can be a new man.  
in Cali, you can be a new man.  
In Cali, you can be a new man.”

Your final note resonated with such incredible beauty; Nate was almost too drawn to it to realize it was the end.

“Helpless!”

You both stared at each other for about a minute. Nate suddenly looked to Danny and Suzy who were standing outside of the recording booth. You weren’t sure what they were doing before you guys were singing, but when you looked back they had their thumbs up, smiling brightly. Walking out of the recording booth with Nate, he asks Danny and Suzy a quiet, hushed question and then they nodded, saying something about sending it to him later. What in the world were they talking about?

“’Eliza’ sure looked helpless singing with you, ‘Alexander’.” Suzy said, giggling at you both. Why was she calling us Eliza and Alexander? Your face flushed red. A groan left your lips and they all began laughing, which caused you to laugh as well.

“I think Eliza and Alexander are meant for each other,” Danny says in low, buttery voice. Both you and Nate look at each other and roll your eyes, and began laughing again. They must’ve known about you both then, right? This could just be a coincidence, you thought. Why were they saying all of this if it was just a coincidence? 

“I think Alexander and Eliza should make it official now,” Suzy says in a not-so hushed voice to Danny, who snorted and began laughing. You and Nate looked at her wide eyes, whilst Danny smiled at Suzy, then to you both.

“Oh, come on! She’s right you know. Those sparks are flying if I do say so myself,” Danny said, pulling out his phone, and then shoving it back in his pocket. “Nate, c’mon, when are you gonna ask the poor lady out?” Danny said smugly. You both look at each other and then to Danny with a look. You sighed.

“Well, Nate and I have kind of already started seeing each other,” You say nervously, which creates a estatic look for Danny and Suzy. He looks to Nate for reassurance. Nate nods, and then speaks up. 

“But, Mark has been giving us both problems,” he said firmly,but still somehow looking nervous. Danny and Mark were great friends, and neither of you wanted to make Mark seem like the bad guy, even though he was, technically. “He threatened me when he realized how close (Y/N) and I have gotten these past months.” Nate said slowly. Danny’s and Suzy’s eyes both widened, and when you confirmed it, Danny pulled out his phone, his eyebrows furrowed to meet each other.

“What are you doing?” You asked worriedly.

 

“I’m calling Mark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZOO WEE MAMA I can't WAIT to write the next chapter B) Send in yer prompts via comments, might make a Tumblr for this AO3 account so you can send your prompts in there. love you all!


	18. Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I'm bad at trying to hold onto these and publish them evenly. I just get really excited and start writing! hope you enjoy. :-)

**Mark’s POV**

It was later in the day, about 6:30 maybe? I just got finished uploading a video, editing another and I was taking a small break before starting up my let’s play of outlast. I needed a scare right now. I have so many things to do, I need to get Chica to the vets soon for a checkup, and I need to check up on some rendering videos, and I need to check up on (Y/N). I need to make sure she isn’t hanging out with him. It’s been on my mind. They were on twitter today, asking fans to send in questions. They were hanging out again, even though I told Nate to stay away. He never listens. I don’t understand. They aren’t meant for each other. (Y/N) and I are suppose to be together. I can’t even begin to imagine what I’d do if I found out—

My thoughts are cut off by vibrating on my desk, breaking the rails to my train of thought. It was from Danny. Why is he calling me? It’s good to hear from him, but I’m not sure why he’d want a simple chat. I pick up my phone and tap the screen, lifting the phone to my ear nonchalantly.

“Hey Dan, what’s up?” I ask nonchalantly. But I get deafening yelling into my ears instead.

“What the _fuck_ , Mark,” Dan yells into my ear. That sent confusion into me. At first, I thought he was just joking, but then I could instantly tell something was wrong. What did he mean, what the fuck? I furrow my brows and answer him.

“What?”

“Remember what I told you, the morning after the fucking concert, and every week after that?” Danny asks me. I thought for a moment. Nothing was ringing a bell. What was he getting at?

“What do you mean?” I answer.

“I specifically remember telling you, and I quote, ‘let what happens, happens. If she likes him, so what? You can't do anything about it.’ You threaten Nate, like the coward you want to portray yourself as. And then you hold poor (Y/N) back from who she truly likes, which is _Nate_. You’re pushing fear into her without even trying, Mark!”

Who the fuck was Danny to tell me I did all of this? To call what I told Nate this morning threatening was an exaggeration; a large stretch of the truth. And to say I was making (Y/N) scared? Impossible; she was my best friend. I grew up with her. I knew her better than anyone else. I knew She belonged with me.

“And should I let her date some tool who doesn’t deserve her? Let her just be used by that gauge wearing freak, while I know I could make her happy? I can’t let that happen, Danny! I Told you—“ but I was cut off.

“And I told _you_ , if you both don’t date, then it happens. Because she isn’t. Fucking. Yours. You don’t deserve her. And I can see that now. I’m sorry Mark, but if you can’t respect the decision of the one you love, then you don’t love her as much as you think you do. You’re delusional,” He says coldly. Delusional? How could he? He was supposed to be my friend and he’s treating me so awfully. I hear shuffling and muffled noise through the phone. Was someone else there?

“I love her and I don’t want her making a horrible choice!” I say angrily, but I am only met with more fury.

“It would be a horrible choice for her to date you, Mark. (Y/N)’s making choices because of you. She’s making choices out of fear. Do you know how long Nate and (Y/N) have been seeing each other?” He asks. I pause, anger boiling in my stomach.

“What?”

“You heard me, Mark,” He says over the phone coldly. There’s more shuffling in the background of his side of the call. (Y/N) didn’t tell me at all. Why didn’t she tell me? Oh my god, why didn’t she fucking tell me!?

“I don’t know, I didn’t even know—“ I was cut off by a sharp voice once more.

“Did you know they lived in the same apartment complex?” He asked. More anger bubbled in my stomach as it did cartwheels. I was floored. Where was this information coming from?

“I didn’t, She never—“ I was cut off once more.

“Did you know that they’ve been hanging out constantly since they’ve met? That they’ve gone to get coffee together? That (Y/N) spent the night at his apartment? Hell, Mark, has (Y/N) even fucking _talked_ to you in this past month?” he says. It felt like steel was cutting me down, and every word was a slice at me. I challenged it.

“And where exactly did you get your information? Seems like just some garbage nonsense to me,” I ask, venom dripping from my words.

I wish I didn’t challenge it. Why did I _have_ to _fucking_ challenge it?

“From Nate and (Y/N) themselves. They told me quite exclusively, too. Would you like to know a bit more information you didn’t know about, Mark?” He asks. I frowned, swallowing hard. What was he going to say now? That they slept together? That something unspeakable happened between Nate and (Y/N) That would drive me to the point of insanity?

“What,” I say rather steely.

“They’ve heard every _fucking word_ of this conversation.”

The line suddenly goes dead.

I am left, holding the phone to my ear. As I lower the phone from my ear, I think hard about everything. I stand up from my desk chair, walking into the kitchen and pulling out a bag of chips and a bottle of water. I’m not playing outlast tonight. I have too much on my mind. This is too much to take in. this is all too much to take in.

No matter what I say or what I do, (Y/N) was still falling for Nate. They had both fallen for each other. I can’t stand it. I can’t stand that someone who I’ve loved for so long doesn’t feel the same way. Because goddamn I loved her. I love the girl that made Cincinnati feel like home. I loved the girl that made band bearable to go to. I love the girl that supported me when I was applying for college, and when I was dropping out. I love the girl that taught me to be selfless. I love (Y/N). That doesn’t change anything, though. She still loves someone else. She still loves Nate

 

She still loves him, and I can’t do anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you couldn't tell, I learned how to do HTML junk a bit more efficiently. B-). enjoy, and stay tuned!


	19. Heartbreaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think I'm gonna Make chapters longer, what do you think?
> 
> also i'm just really inspired to write and update this story my bad. :-)

Your body froze the longer the call went on. You couldn’t believe him. You couldn’t FUCKING believe Dan would tell him all of that. Why would he do such a thing? That isn’t his position to do so. Nate had put his arm around you, realizing that the longer the call went on, the more uncomfortable and upset you got.

“Would you like to know a bit more information you didn’t know about, Mark?” Dan asks. It bothered you he told him all of those things in the first place; that you and Nate had already started seeing each other. 

“What,” Mark said steely. He was angry. you didn’t know why, or who at. Was he mad at you for not telling him sooner? Was he mad at Nate for not listening to him? Was he mad at Danny for calling him out and confronting him?

“They’ve heard every fucking word of this conversation.” Dan replies, hanging up the phone and shoving it in his pocket. The entire conversation had made you upset; not only at Mark, but at Dan too. Why would he treat him like that? It infuriated you.

“(Y/N), are you okay? I’m—“ Dan starts. But you cut him off by abruptly leaving the room Nate designated for recording and promptly walked out. You were in the kitchen, walking towards the open living room when Dan, Suzy, and Nate ran after you, worried expressions on their faces. Dan grabs your shoulder but you brush him off. “(Y/N)! Please, I’m—“ Dan starts again, but you cut him off.

“You were right, Dan. You were fucking right,” you start, creating confused looks on their faces. Tears welled up in your eyes and you tried your best to blink them away.

“You were right about everything you said to him. About how he’s making me make choices out of fear, how he’s controlling me, how he’s really fucking clueless. You were right.” You continued. That made Dan’s face relax a bit. He began to speak but you put your finger up, which made him tense back up.

“ _But_ , what you said about me and Nate to him? Should have come from my mouth; my fucking mouth, Dan. No matter how much bullshit he’s put me through these past couple of months, he still my best friend. It should. Have Came. From. _Me_ ,” you finish, turning back around and walking quickly to the door. Nate runs and blocks the door from you, frowning down at you, his eyes pleading almost.

“Where are you going?” he asks gingerly. You push him out of the way, opening the door that was just behind him, you turn back and look at the three. Danny can’t look at you. Suzy looks at you with confused eyes, frowning ever so slightly. And your eyes land on Nate. You don’t know why he’s getting so incredibly flustered, but his eyes are welling up with tears. You shake your head, and sigh. _Don’t cry_ , you plead to him in your mind, _don’t cry. There’s no need to._

“I’m going to Mark’s house,” you finish, closing the door rather loudly behind you. 

As you begin to walk down the hallway, you hear feet patter up behind you. Beside you now was Suzy. She was a kind soul.

“Do you want me to come with you?” she asked gently. You quickly shook your head in response.

“No, this something I have to do on my own,” you state quietly.

“Dan said he was sorry. He hadn’t realized it was bothering you. You know Dan wouldn’t have done it if he had realized—“ But you cut her off, just not with as sharp of a tone as you gave the other two.

“I know he’s sorry, I just wish he would’ve realized it. But what’s done is done and I have to talk to Mark now to get all of this straightened out.”

Once you both get to the stairs, which you take, and prefer, over the elevator, you hug her tightly and look at her. Her gorgeous eyes look back into yours and you sigh.

“Tell the Jewish Q-tip he’s fine. I’ll talk to him later,” you say finally. She lets out a loud breath from her nose and smiles at you, before turning. And you decend down the stairs.

Once you begin driving, you occasionally turn the radio on and off.it was about an hour long drive to get to Mark’s home. The silence drove you crazy but listening to the music wasn’t enough. You tapped on the steering wheel while you waited absentmindedly at a stoplight. You plugged in your aux cord to the phone and began to call up an old friend. It was 8:33 PM by this time. You didn’t expect him to be up. He lived in a different country after all. It would be about 2:33 AM for him. You doubt he’d pick up, but sure enough, he does. And for some reason, he is wide awake.

“(Y/N)! It’s been a while!” you hear a familiar Irish voice call from the other side of the phone. It made you smile.

“Hey, Sean. How are you?” I ask.

“Oh, I’m fine! I was just talking to Signe about calling you actually. We both miss you! Right, Signe?” He says, and a muffled female voice says something along the lines of “Yeah!”

“Well, I miss you both too! Why are you both up? Isn’t it like, 2:30 there?” I ask. I hear laughing and then a loud, gentle sigh.

“Yeah, but neither of us could sleep, so we’ve been staying up and talking to each other. When are you coming to visit?”

“I would love to come visit soon, but that’s a very expensive flight. I’ll save up!” You say, giggling at the cheers you hear in the background.

“Have Mark come with ya, too. I miss that goof!” He says. You nervously laugh and then tap on the wheel. You know he can’t see or hear you tapping away but the laugh gets him to be a bit serious.

“Oh no, what did that doofus do now, (Y/N),” he asked. 

“Mark, he uh, it’s complicated,” you begin. Sean, of course, already knew most of what was going on. How? Shit, you didn’t know. You assumed he knew because of Mark.

“Did Mark finally do it?” He asks. Do it? What does that mean?

“Do what?” you ask warily.

“Ask ye out, of course!” He said like it should’ve been obvious to you.

Ask you out? Mark was supposed to ask you out? When? You grip the steering wheel tightly. Did he even know about you and Nate? I suppose he wouldn’t if Mark hadn’t completely picked up on it. But Sean was much more observant that Mark was, so you assumed that he would have realized something was between you and Nate. Ho boy, this would be a sweet treat.

“No, he didn’t ask me out. I don’t like him like that. I like someone else—“ I begin, and he cuts me off with his vast knowledge of things I didn’t know he knew.

“Ye like Nate. It’s not hard to pick up on, even from Ireland. Mark’s been pretty pissed about it. I assumed he was gonna ask you out before Nate did. Was that not the case?” He asked. You shook your head as if was sitting in the passenger’s seat of your car.

“Nope, he threatened Nate. Then we told Dan, Avidan not Howell, and Dan called him and blew up on him. He said a lot of stuff to Mark that I should’ve said to Mark,” You say, and then Sean interjects with a question.

“Like what?”

“Just about things Nate and I have done. We’ve hung out a lot since we first met, a lot of stuff Mark didn’t know about. Just madness. So when Dan hung up I got mad, because fuck, that’s still my best friend! So I left and now I’m on my way to Mark’s place to try and set everything right. Oh! And to top it all off, this all happened today. All of it,” you say, exasperated. The line is quiet. “Hello?”

“I’m still here, sorry. Just, wow, you’re on your way to talk to him now?” he asks, reaffirming what you had just said.

“Yeah, why? Did he message you or something?” You ask worriedly.

“No no, he didn’t. I’m just so shocked. I can’t believe that he threatened Nate,” He says, and you agree with him.

“I’m just worried Mark is mad at me, thinking I made Dan say all these things,” you start, but Sean interjects.

“No, he knows you. You’re his best friend, (Y/N). He knows you wouldn’t do that. But _Tyler_? Hell, he lives with Mark now. And you know how Tyler can be with Mark. He hates seeing him upset.”

_Shit_. How did you forget about Tyler? His tired eyes and curly hair are unforgettable. Tyler hated you. Ever since the summer of senior year he’s hated you. You forgot he moved in with Mark a month or so ago. A sinking feeling was in your stomach. Why exactly? You broke Tyler’s heart after high school.

You two had dated all throughout high school. Both of you were known as the high school sweethearts, and in the yearbook that year, they predicted that you two would last a long time after high school. Hell, everyone thought you two would get married. You were there with him through everything. Every test, every final, you were there with him when he was having kidney troubles too.

After high school though, he was different. He was more ignorant, and he was beginning to be someone you didn’t want in your life. He would accuse you of cheating, and even blame Mark sometimes for it. When you broke it off, he swore at you, threatened you, and then just all together left. Mark was there for you from then on, which only made Tyler bitterer. You guess Mark and him made it up then, but you and Tyler were definitely still on bad terms.

But now you had to see him and damn you knew it would be hell. Especially since Mark was probably upset by this point. Tyler would be more than happy to have an excuse to be pissed off at you.

“Yeah, Tyler’s a pretty, protective guy,” You say slowly.

“I’m pulling up to Mark’s house now, I’ll let you know what happens,” I say. Sean and Signe say their goodbyes and hang up, leaving you to the silence again. You pulled up to Mark’s house. It was 9:26 PM. The lights were still on, good. He was up.

You shut off your car, and sat there for a moment. You picked up your phone and tapped on the screen aimlessly. You were beyond nervous. Not only was Mark probably upset, but you had completely forgotten about the Tyler situation. You open your phone and then close it again, upset. Should you talk to him? What if he didn’t want you there, and it only made it worse? Fuck, you’re an idiot. Of _course_ he doesn’t want to see you. He fucking _loves_ you for Christ sake, and you don’t love him back. At least not is the same way he loves you. You broke his fucking heart without even trying. 

You didn’t mean to break his heart

You let your head fall rather flatly on the top of your steering wheel, trying to think about everything and what you should do. There could be a chance that he isn’t mad at you, but would it still be good for you to be here? What if he’s livid with you and never wants to see you again? He’s still your best friend, you couldn’t lose him like that. You couldn’t just loose him over something this fucking STUPID.

You’re not a heartbreaker.

It felt like you were drowning now, trying to catch breaths the more you thought about this. Tears fell down your cheeks as you thought about how much Mark probably fucking hates your guts, with all good reasons too. You fucking hurt him, (Y/N), Christ. You probably made him go mad. You did this to him. You broke him.

You’re a fucking heartbreaker.

You began tapping your nails on your dashboard, which was a nasty habit you got during one of these mild emotional rides. You tried to stop thinking about it all. But you were in front of mark’s house, in your car, just sitting there like an asshole. You hoped they didn’t notice you yet. Sitting there in your car like the clod you are, thinking about how all of this would have been fine if you just weren’t such a fucking—

Your swimming mind came to a halt when you heard tapping on your car window. Lifting you head up slowly and looking out the window, you see a torso, a very familiar torso. Your eyes flick up and you see one stone faced man looking coldly at you. You turn on your car just enough to roll down the windows and hear him speak your name in a harsh Manner. He keeps eye contact with you as you do, but you flinch when your name comes out of his mouth. Just like you flinched when he swore and threatened you all those years ago.

 

“(Y/N), why are _you_ here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy!


	20. Mark the Doofus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this story guys im tellin you WHAT

_Now isn’t the time to act sad, be tough with him_ you thought to yourself. You blink away the tears and contort your face into something colder. Rolling the window back up and turning the car completely off again, you opened the door. Tyler took a step back when you did. You stood rather short to him. This whole five foot one thing was a blessing and a curse.

“I’m here to talk to Mark, not you. So if you’ll excuse me,” you say simply, trying to maneuver your way around him to walk to the front door. But he stays in your way.

“And hurt the poor guy more? You sending Dan at him wasn’t enough?” he said coldly. You rolled your eyes rather dramatically and let out a sigh.

“You think I wanted Dan to call him? You think I made him do that? I didn’t and Dan went too far. Which is why I’m here, to set everything straight. Now get out of my way,” you say firmly. You pass by him but only take a few quick steps before he’s in front of you again. He stares coldly down at you and you reciprocate it. “Go ahead Tyler, yell at me. Let your anger out on me. Do it,” you taunt. His cold stare grows colder; he’s sizing you up with his eyes. When he was silent, you took that as an opportunity to begin walking to the door again, but one step away from Tyler and he spoke again.

“You broke his heart, (Y/N), and you don’t care.”

You froze in your tracks. You didn’t fucking care? You spun back around to face Tyler, whose face is still undeniably hate-filled and cold. You walk up to him and get into his face.

“I don’t care? I don’t fucking care?” You hissed at him. “Tyler Scheid, you haven’t got a fucking clue, do you? Do you think if I didn’t care, I would be here right now? Not only is it an hour long drive to even fucking _come_ here, but it’s—what,” you check your phone quickly to get the time. “10:07. It's ten O’clock at night, and instead of at my apartment, I’m here. Why would that be? Oh yeah, it’s because I care about Mark with all of my heart! Maybe it’s because he’s my _best fucking friend, Tyler._ ” you finished. You had gotten so close to his face, you could feel him breathing nervously. Your eyes dug into him like daggers. His face was stone cold but his breaths told you otherwise. 

“Now, I’m gonna go fucking talk to Mark, and if you say _anything_ remotely ignorant, I will really break open an old wound,” You said.

You turned back around and walked up to the front door. Before you knocked, you hesitated. What if he was pissed at you and didn’t want to see you? Then you’d look like a fool. You idiot! Why don’t you leave before— _no_. You will _not_ talk yourself out of this. You will talk to Mark tonight. Knock on that goddamn door, (Y/N).

You knocked on the door gently. It took a couple minutes (and a couple more knocks) but finally, a red tuft of hair peeked out from behind the door. His deep brown eyes were stained red and they were puffed up. Had he been crying? The tears stained on his cheeks only confirmed it.

“(Y/N), I—“ he starts, but you cut him off by wrapping your arms around him and pulling him close for a hug. He was frozen, unsure of what to do. But he slowly wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close. You stood like that for a minute, embracing him. You could feel him shaking. When you pulled away from him, new tears had fallen from his eyes.

“(Y/N), can you come in for a minute?” he asks timidly. It sounds like he’s stuffed up from crying. You nod, and he lets you in, you turn your head to see what Tyler is doing. And damn, he’s giving you such a cold start you thought you were going to freeze. You look back to Mark who furrowed his brows at something at the door. Or someone, you assumed that it was towards Tyler or something. But why would he be upset with Tyler?

“I, I heard everything you said to Tyler just now,” he says after you both sit down and get somewhat comfortable on the couch. _Oh Boy, here we go_. That means he heard everything outside.

“I heard everything and I, I didn’t ask him to get so angry with you. I knew it was your car out there, I just wanted him to see what you wanted, but… It turned into a bit of a yelling match. I’m sorry about that,” He says timidly. You gently smile at him.

“It’s not that big of a deal, I was expecting to deal with Tyler eventually. Just wish he could stop holding a grudge,” You say, trailing off. The smile disappears from your lips, and then you look at Mark again.

“Listen, Mark. I came to—“ but he cuts you off.

“I know, to set things straight.” He starts. You sink back into your seat. He continues. 

“(Y/N), I’ve had feelings for you since I met you, and when I met you, you were dating Tyler. You introduced me to my best friends. You are my best friend. You’ve been with me through everything. I was going to ask you the night of the concert, you know? To be my girlfriend?” he says. You can hear the pain in his voice and your heart sinks. You had no idea. 

“But then… then I saw how well you hit it off with Nate and I started getting jealous. Really jealous…” he says with a shaking breath. Tears are falling down his cheeks, and you can feel them welling up in your eyes too.

“That’s why I would text you warning you about Nate. I hoped that maybe if he seemed like a bad guy, you’d lose interest. I didn’t know that you both had been hanging out a lot by this time, though…” he said rather lamely. He looks at you with sad eyes and then cracks a stiff smile, shaking his head.

“I’m such a dingus, you know that? This past month has been a roller coaster for you because of me. I was so blinded by my own feelings I wasn’t thinking of yours… and I’m sorry. Nate is a terrific guy and I’m happy for you. I really am,” he says, trailing off. You pull him close for another hug.

“Mark, you goof. Some of this… it’s my fault too,” you say, pulling away from him and scratching the back of your neck absentmindedly. 

“I should have told you immediately about Nate and myself. But I knew you had feelings and I just, I just didn’t want to hurt you. That was dumb, I should have told you as soon as it was happening. I just didn’t want to hurt you,” you finish. Tears form in your eyes again and you blink them away the best you can, you try your best to laugh off everything. Wow, talking this all out now, it just seems so dumb. This time he pulls you into a tight hug.

As if on cue, the door slams and in walks an angry Tyler. You both pull away from the hug to look over at the man, grumbling as he walks past the couch and into the kitchen. You can hear the refrigerator door open and close. You sigh, standing up and checking your phone. There was a missed call from Dan and a couple of texts from Nate. You also checked the time, 10:56. Wow, time flies when you’re getting things off your chest. 

“Well, I think I should head out now. Thanks for talking, Mark. I really appreciate it,” you say with a gentle smile on your face. He stands up too, nodding.

“Of course. I’ll walk you out to your car,” he says. He yells to Tyler who grunts something inaudible; then Mark walks out and leads you to your car, shaking his head.

“Man, I know you and Ty had a nasty break up, but it’s been like, seven years.” He says once he knows you’re both out of the house and out of earshot. You nod vigorously, agreeing with him.

“I know! If he wants to put it past him, I will too,” you say.

“Maybe that can be the next project I work on with him,” he says with a quiet laugh. You laugh with him and smile at him when you reach the car.

“Well, I’ll make sure to let you know when I get home, okay? Probably won’t be until midnight,” you say with a giggle. Mark sort of laughs, but he’s fixated on something, you turn to look behind you and find nothing to be there. When you turn back to ask, you realize he’s fixated on you.

“(Y/N), can I do just, just one thing?” Mark asks gently. You raise an eyebrow and slowly nod to say ‘yes’

You wish you hadn’t. He suddenly pulled you into a deep kiss. There was passion behind it, but something else was there. It was gentle, but firm. 

When he pulled away, he must have seen the confusion in your eyes. He quickly let go of you, his cheeks burning bright red.

“I’m sorry I just, I really wanted to do that before I couldn’t do it again,” he says nervously. You keep your confused and upset look prominent on your face as he sighs.

“We can just, forget that happened, okay? Fuck, I’m sorry,” he says, slumping over and slowly turning to his house. He walked about halfway up the driveway before you call out to him.

“Hey, Mark,” You yell at him. He slowly turns around his sulking body and you look at him.

“You just walked me to my car, no need to be so sad about it,” You say with a quiet laugh. He cracks a smile and you jump into your car.

“Now let's see what Dan and Nate wanted,” you say quietly, opening your phone. You first look at the texts Nate sent you.

**Nate** : Hey, I know today’s been crazy. Text me when you’re back to the apartment complex. If you wanna stay over still I’m all for it, but if not its okay too.  
**Nate** : We can finish everything tomorrow.  
**Nate** : On a lighter note, this song sounds amazing! You’re a perfect Eliza.

You giggle to yourself, blushing at the words on the screen. You send him a quick text.

**(Y/N)** : You’re also the perfect Alexander! ☺ I won’t be home until a little after midnight. If you’re still up by then, I’ll come over. I’m gonna be driving now so I’ll text you soon. 

You send the text off and start your car, putting the aux chord into the stereo and into your phone. Once you pressed call on Danny’s name, you pull out into the night. It rings a couple of times, but Danny answers.

“(Y/N)! Oh, thank god you called back. Listen, I am so sorry about everything! I just wanted to help and everything got so out of control and I just—“ you cut him off with a distinct laugh.

“Danny, seriously. Everything went fine and everything is well with the universe. I just wanted to call you quickly, cause I have to call someone else. Just don’t be so hard on yourself, okay?” you say to him. After a couple of thank yous he hangs up.

“Time to see if Sean is awake.”

Unfortunately, he isn’t awake, but you didn’t expect him to be. It was late for him and you knew it. Oh well. You decided some tunes would be just fine on the car ride back to Nate’s house. You went to YouTube and picked a random video from Nate’s channel. You haven’t heard him really sing in a while.

You also notice there’s a new text from Nate.

**Nate** : I think you should definitely come over when you get back, no matter how late.

 

Vague, but okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE SOMETHING REALLY CUTE PLANNED AND IT MIGHT COME OUT TONIGHT IDK
> 
> ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS/FEEDBACK PLEASE COMMENT! EVEN IF ITS A COMPLIMENT. I APPRICIATE COMPLIMENTS BECAUSE I, TOO, LIKE MY EGO TO BE STROKED.
> 
> also that wasn't suppose to be in caps whoops. too late to fix it now


	21. Official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

After driving for about an hour, you pull into the parking lot of your apartment complex. Turning off your car, you slump in the driver’s seat. What a day. Though everything is completely fine and you’ve worked out just about every kink, there was one thing on your mind the entire car ride home.

What did Nate mean by his text?

You thought about it. What on earth would he want to do at midnight? Maybe watch a movie? It sounded like he had a bit more planned than that. Then what? Have sex? Doubt it, he hasn’t even really hinted to it. Besides, you weren’t really into sex. You enjoyed it, of course, but it wasn’t mandatory. If you were in love, yeah, you would do it. Then the question floated around in your head.

Did you love Nate?

Well, you definitely had strong feelings for him. He was incredibly kind and sweet, and he protected you. You thought about him a lot, and he made you feel like you were some sort of unstoppable force to be reckoned with. Most of the time you were, but he just made you feel right. Maybe you did love him, you weren’t sure. That was something that when the time came, you knew.

You pulled out your phone, still in your car and called Nate. The phone began ringing once you put it to your ear. It only rings once before a voice answers. It sounds like there’s music playing in the background of the call. Where was he?

“(Y/N)! Hey!” He says, the music suddenly stopping. “I was working on the song. I’m telling you, this sounds amazing. I can’t wait for you to hear it. Are you coming over tonight? Danny and Suzy are still here helping,” He says, letting Danny and Suzy scream hellos into the phone. “Please, (Y/N)? Come over? You did say you’d spend the night!” You could just imagine his big, dopey eyes looking at you like a child begging to get ice cream. You nod as you speak, as If he could see you.

“Alright, I’ll come over tonight. I’m in the parking lot; I’ll be there in about ten minutes. See you soon!” you finish. Nate suddenly sounded nervous.

“Great, I can’t wait to see you!” he said before abruptly hanging up the phone. What has gotten into that boy? You got out of your car and stretched, pulling the keys out of the ignition. You locked up your car and headed up to his apartment. Should you stop at your apartment first? Maybe to freshen up before you went over. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

You stopped at your Apartment on the way up, just to check on a rendering video, and touch up the makeup you had smeared away from your useless crying. Once you had touched up your makeup, you looked at yourself in the mirror. Your hair looked ratty. You brushed through it, getting the tangles out of it and styling it just a little. Once you were done, you locked your apartment’s door and walked up the stairs to Nate’s apartment. You received a couple of texts when you went to check your phone. I received one text from Nate, Danny, and Suzy. 

**Nate** : you on your way? The record is almost finished!

You reply back to him first.

**(Y/N)** : coming up now, be there in a minute!

Then you check the text from Danny, which was fairly similar to Nate’s text. How incredibly odd.

**Danny** : (Y/N), you aren’t coming to see me and Suz before we head out? You know we don’t get to see you that much!

You texted him back.

**(Y/N)** : I just told Nate, I’ll be up in a second!

Then you check the text from Suzy, and it was strangely similar to Nate and Danny’s texts. What in the world was going on?

**Suzy** : You’re coming to Nate’s to see us before we leave, right?

Then you finally text her back last, reaching the top of the stairs and walking down the Hall to Nate’s apartment.

**(Y/N)** : I’m almost there!

When you reached his door, you knocked. It sounded like there was music playing in the apartment, but you couldn’t exactly make out what. Since you could hear the music, you were pretty sure that they couldn’t hear you knocking. So with a quick dial of the phone, you called Nate. It rang, and rang, and rang, but he didn’t answer. He always answered your calls.

_Always_. 

You knocked on the door again, hoping maybe someone would hear you again. Unfortunately, no one answered. You pull your phone out to text him when you see you’ve already gotten a text from him.

**Nate** : Door’s open, just walk in.

Odd, but if he was sending the text, then you trusted it. You trusted him.

You opened the door to his apartment slowly, half expecting Nate to try and scare you, or maybe to shove a camera in your face because lets face it, he vlogged a lot. Even when you both were out for coffee, he made a quick update. Something about keeping his fans updated. It made sense; maybe if you get a couple more subscribers you’d understand.

When you did open the door, It was pitch black, with a candle illuminating something that looked like just a white square. Upon further inspection, you realized it was a note.

“What is this?” you said to yourself quietly. It almost looked like…

A ticket stub?

It was a handmade ticket, written on it was “admit one”, “Front Row” and “Nathan Sharp”. The music continued to play. It sounded like the song you just recorded a couple of hours prior. You nodded your head along to the tune.

“Helpless!” you could hear yourself sing graciously. You almost missed another little piece of paper right next to the ticket stub

You picked it up gingerly, unfolding the paper to reveal a note.

“Concert Ticket for you, check the sound room for the show.” It said. What in the world did that mean? Were you going into some tired high because of how late it was? This couldn’t be happening, could it?

You fumbled in the dark to the sound room, where a body stood rather tall in front of the door.

“Ticket?” The voice said. You gave a wide smile and handed Danny the paper ticket stub. He looked it over and handed it back to you, a smile spread wide across his face.

“What’s going on, Danny?” you ask quietly. He shakes his head, moving from in front of the door.

“Just do yourself a favor and enjoy the show,” he says, before opening up the door. You shield your eyes because of the sudden brightness. When your eyes adjust, though, you see a very familiar man with dark hair and deep brown eyes, and to the right of him is a camera. You give him a raised eyebrow. In front of him sits a fold chair that has a paper labeled “Reserved” on it. Danny leads you to the chair with his hand gently on your back.

“This way to your seat, miss,” he says, as if he’s on the clock. The music is much louder in here.

“(Y/N), I don’t have a dollar to my name,” Is what began playing when the music stopped, Nate looking into your eyes like he was already lost in them. He had an acoustic guitar across his front, his fingers tracing the frets on the neck of it. He straightened up and began talking like he was going through a normal show.

“Hello! Glad you all could make it! For my first song, I am going to be playing some dumb, sappy love song for someone who is rather deserving of it. I think she knows who that is,” He says, keeping his eyes on you. He begins to play Front Porch Step’s “If I tremble”, Which made you smile. The song was very gooey and adorable. You felt your face heating up the more the song went on.

“This lovely lady I’m singing about has been on my mind for a long time, folks. I mean, a _real_ long time. I think I know the kind of stuff she likes. She loves rock music, which I obviously dig, but she’s a total theatre geek, too,” he starts. He keeps his eyes focused only on you.

“Which brings me to my next song,” he says as he begins to play the beginning part of Alone in the Universe from Seussical. You let out a quiet giggle, because you knew why he picked this song. He caught you humming along to the tune, and wanted to know what it was immediately. You obviously told him what the song was, and why you loved it so much. You performed Seussical in high school, and in college. Funny, you played Miss. Gertrude Mcfuzz in both of the shows, but you really loved Horton’s ballad he sang with Jojo. It was a favourite. You just couldn’t believed he had learned it for you

“One small Voice in the universe. One true friend in the universe,” He strums, letting the chord ring out as he stared directly at you.

“Who believes in me,” He finished. He only sang Horton’s part, which was fine. That was the only part you really knew. Once he finished that song, you clapped.

“Thank you, Thank you! Now, this little concert is coming to a close, I’d like if the lovely lady I’m doing this for would stand up,” He says, standing up and propping his guitar up in a holder. You stood up as well, looking at him curiously. You see in the corner of your eyes Danny move to the left of you both, and you saw quite plainly Suzy move behind Nate. When did she get here? You must’ve missed her while you were listening to Nate sing to you. He grabbed your hands tenderly. He began to speak.

“(Y/N), It is currently, about quarter to one, and I am exhausted. I had this planned because the first day I met you, we were at a concert, and because of our love of music and other interests are shared so closely, well, I thought, why not share just a little bit more?” he begins. He looks away from you and quickly looks at Danny, who has a wide smile draped along his cheeks.

“I feel so strongly about this, (Y/N). I feel so strongly for _you_ , (Y/N). I want to ask you just two things tonight, and I think I want to get the first one out of the way first,” he said, moving close to you. He lifted your head and kissed you, and you melted into the kiss. You missed this boy’s lips, damn it. He pulled away and stared deeply into your eyes.

“Will you make me happy, and be my girlfriend?” He said with a toothy grin.

“Why did you do all of this?” you ask first. The grin fades and his eyes collect confusion, not understanding what you were saying.

“All of this to just hear me say yes? Tree trunk, you are one crazy man, you know that?” you say, pulling him into a kiss. He is frozen in place for a moment, and then he suddenly kisses you back, pulling away and bursting into a fit of laughter.

“My second question needs to be asked though,” he begins, keeping your hands in his.

“Will you sing with me?” he says. You’re about to ask him which song until he starts singing.

“Wise men say,” he begins, keeping eye contact like he did before.

“Only fools rush in, but I can’t help,” he sings, and then you join in, harmonizing perfectly.

“Falling in love with you.”

“Shall I stay,” you sing, you can almost see him nodding yes. Whether that meant to continue or yes, you can stay, you were unsure of.

“Would it be a sin? If I can’t help,” you sing, and he harmonizes this time around.

“Falling in love with you.”

“Like a river flows,” you both sing, harmonizing the notes like you had rehearsed it already

“Surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, something’s are meant to be,” You say, pulling yourselves closer to one another.

“Take my hand,” Nate sings, lacing his fingers with yours.

“Take my whole life too, for I can’t help,” he sings, and you both slow down on the last part of the song, once again harmonizing as if it was rehearsed.

“Falling in love with you.”

The song ends, and you both and standing there. His hand is placed on the small of you back, whilst the other is laced with yours. Your other free hand is resting gently on the side of his neck. You both smile, and kiss. He pulls away to whisper in your ear.

“I love you, (Y/N),” he coos. If there was one thing was for sure now it was this;

 

you definitely loved him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I had fun writing this! And trust me, this will not be the end of this. I'll make an update very shortly of what i'm going to do. Merry Christmas!


	22. A.N.

Since my "work" was taken down where I would be posting updates (since obviously, it's a crime to update you all!) I'm gonna post it in this work. apologies.

So as I said before, This is just a small update to let you guys know whats going to happen with _Concert Vibes_.

I am going to write a Sequel to it! I'm also going to write a bit of a spinoff, and a story that would be kind of like a prologue? prequel? Dunno what you would call it. let me explain.

1.) There will be a sequel, with more gooey love stuff and smut (Because someone said they wanted smut in Concert Vibes, and I don't like to Disappoint!)

2.) There will probably be a spinoff! one where you choose Mark instead of Nate(Or its just a little harder to choose betwenn the two. hehehe)

3.) As I mention in this story, you dated tyler in high school! and I love a good High school AU. B)

So watch for these! I'll be making a series for this, basically!

If you have any prompts, I will be making a tumblr soon! so you can send prompts to me there! for now, send theme via Comment, so I can write some oneshots for you all, and practice!

have a lovely holiday guys, see you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated! please let me know about any errors! thank you :-)


End file.
